


Maieusophoria

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, PWP, Pregnancy/Breeding kink
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John发现了自己某种特殊的癖好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckitandsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckitandsee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Maieusophoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431434) by [suckitandsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckitandsee/pseuds/suckitandsee). 



大约十四个月之前，当Sherlock把脑袋往John的大腿上一靠，准备吃两片看似普通又无害的扑热息痛胶囊时，John把那瘦巴巴的怪男人推到地上，还轻轻给了他两脚。随后John愠怒地回到卧室睡了一觉把那怪异的感觉从脑海中抹去，至于两颗药就落在沙发底下积灰。

然后，过了两周多一点儿，John洗澡时用了Sherlock的沐浴露。很古怪的是瓶子上没有任何标签——完全就是光溜溜的。但考虑到自己上班快迟到了John也没有多想。结果等他走进医院长廊，John看到Olivia（接待员）面色不豫地皱起鼻子。

“我闻起来很糟糕还是怎样？”

Olivia忍着笑，认真地整理起一沓文件。“哦，不，完全不是那样。”她从柜台后边探过身来，鼻子深深地吸气。“你的气息更强烈了，但那几乎是……人造化学剂的味道。”

“唔……真奇怪。”

这些事的最终意义在于，那天晚上John下班回到家以后，第一要务就是走到在沙发上装死的Sherlock跟前，宣布：“你，Sherlock Holmes，根本就他妈不是个alpha。”

好了，接下来John的心理准备是Sherlock坦白自己是个遮遮掩掩的beta。那并不让他困扰，反正，对两人的居家生活也不会产生太大影响。作为一个alpha，John一直更加迷恋omega，特别是，男性omega。

然而Sherlock站了起来，双手握住John的肩膀，用一种满是轻蔑、依稀还有几分自我厌弃感的口吻说：“没错，John。还有，我也不是beta。”

John膝盖一软，跪坐在地叨咕个不停。Sherlock给他倒了杯茶，和他进行了一番非常，非常冗长的谈话，其内容包括发情期抑制剂，气味，还有一个超级无聊超级没趣的行动准则：

Sherlock继续服药，而John严守秘密，并且最大限度地不用原始本能思考。

遗憾的是这一准则很快宣告失败，因为没过几天他们俩就在John的床上干上了。接下来一切顺其自然，他们并不是为费洛蒙驱动，而是单纯地彼此需要着，仿佛两人的属性问题根本不存在。后来Sherlock告诉John他已经开始避孕的事，这下好了，他们趁机不管时间地点，想干就干。

B计划应运而生——Sherlock承认自己是个“beta”（容易得很，换个新的沐浴露而已）以便配合自己和John的新关系。这一点，在Sherlock心里，只是个小小的代价，毕竟他终于找到了那样一个不会把他的药冲进马桶下水道，强迫他进入热潮的人。

至于221B里的一切，也相当美好——床单是脏了点，地毯也破了点（他们两人身上擦伤也不少），真皮沙发更是损耗得厉害。最重要的是，一切的一切中，都毫无热潮引发的暴力与屈服。

——————————

John觉得每个人都会有点不可告人怪癖之类的。当然，他也知道最见不得人的是有关性的那一部分，即使只涉及平常的欢爱。特殊性癖，这一领域才刚刚开始揭开其禁忌的面纱，要登上台面还要过很久很久。有些人把欲望藏在家里，有些人藏在面具之后，不过，要命的是，还有些勇敢得不得了的家伙，连装都不装一下。

事实上John是前两天才突然想到这个的。那时他正和Mike以及其他几个过去一同求学的医生们坐在Tipperary酒吧里(大学时代，那儿可是他们的据点）。

不幸，有一个名叫Stephen的医生不得不拒绝这次聚会，因为他的伴侣进入了热潮期。Mike管他叫“幸运的混球”，John则装出一副失望的样子，内心却因为自家也有个omega男子而窃喜。

第一杯酒是为了让不尴不尬的话题快点过去，第二杯是因为酒保送到了跟前。第三杯是John买的，作为一个礼数周全的人，他觉得自己也应该买一轮。到了第四杯，事情就开始有意思起来了。真的，很有意思。

他们全体一致同意，过了今晚，这场谈话就不复存在——或者说以Mike的记性是真的忘得一干二净了。也就是说现在他们四个人将吐出最深层的秘密，在酒杯的映照下把床笫之事拿出来自嘲。

标准的英国传统嘛。

Paul Horton，40岁左右，住所不明，自称是个beta。John之前都没有真正对各人别扭的开场白上心。你好吗？最近怎么样？哦，生活不顺，无聊得要死。大家都一样。Paul开始有秃头的迹象了，两鬓的毛发开始稀疏。John喝了一大口酒，正好Paul准备成为第一个往真心话大峡谷里跳的。那家伙把喝干的酒杯往吧台上一放，用手背抹了抹下巴。“我恐怕就喜欢脚而已。”

“没新意。”John漫不经心地评价道，视线和对面的Mike交汇了，一同咬着嘴唇忍笑。

Paul唤来酒保向对方示意自己空荡荡的玻璃杯，然后扭头回答：“你们得明白，怪癖这种东西，主要是——哦，谢谢你了伙计，”他不自在地把钱递给酒保，顺带拐了不停偷笑的Mike一肘，压低声音说：“主要是，你自己没得选。是天生的。”

请大家记住他们讲话的音量只不过是从吵闹的——我喝多了，大家都听我说——变为普通程度而已，不高不低，适合交谈。因此别人还是听得见——特别是酒保，非常夸张地翻了个白眼。

“很对，”Edward（不是Ed，Edd，Ted或者Teddy。我叫Edward，谢谢大家）迫不及待地开口，“我年轻时基本都用传教士体位，只知道硬干。”（Edward是个alpha，很早就没节操了）——“直到一天晚上我去了那个女孩儿的家里……”

“——然后和她一起学习生理学。我可没笑话他，真的！”Mike怪笑着嘟哝，其他人都起哄起来。

Edward慌得眼镜都从鼻梁上滑下来，脸颊烧得跟他的红发一个颜色。“不！那天夜里我去她家，她……她在我们……那个的时候……勒我！”

四个医生都相顾无言。场面太沉默，John举起酒杯却发现里面什么都没了，他皱着眉把杯子放到一边。

“我的上帝，Eddy喜欢玩窒息游戏。”过了片刻，Mike还是很震惊。

“没错。”John嘀咕道，眉毛惊讶地抬高。

四个人举起重新倒满的酒杯（还是……John买的单）送到嘴边——不约而同地默认这是消化这个新闻的最好方式。

Edward龇牙咧嘴地咽下酒，“说真的，后来几天我几乎连话都说不出……”他靠在吧台上，笑容太过灿烂，害John把嘴里的啤酒都喷了。

在吧台其他人的侧目下，John从——不那么——友好的酒保那儿要了纸巾擦拭毛衣，耳边是同伴们更加丧心病狂的哇哦！哇哦哦哦哦！起哄声。酒保绝对是难为情了。紧张了吧，可怜的家伙。而John不一样，John还有足够愉快的情绪能陪着同伴们一起大笑。感谢上帝。

“难道这还不算你的伴侣发情时你才会玩的变态把戏之一？”Mike低声问。

“当然不。”

“你是说，不在激情驱使下你也会这么干？平常的时候？”

Edward翻翻眼睛，不耐地回答：“对。”

“好吧，”John说，“至少你没被直接踢出去，不象Mike和那个Fresher。”

一伙人又大笑起来。想到Mike从某个女孩宿舍里只穿了一条短裤就跑出来的样子，John笑得眼泪都出来了。Mike也跟着在笑——那是他最优秀的品质，再怎么被嘲也不生气。

“——他居然就站在那女孩宿舍门口，试图遮住自己的老二——！”

“——呃，我是想要回我该死的领带，而且又不是我一个人倒过那种霉——”

“——真是个美妙非凡的主意啊Mike，想和一名死硬派的女权主义者，一个beta，玩捆绑游戏，我相信她会很喜欢的——”

“——我他妈根本不知道嘛。她本来也没有表现得那么强硬，起码那时在电影院后座给我吸出来时没有，不是吗？”Mike眨了下眼睛，然后转头对着John。“你呢，Johnny？跟那个侦探呆了一年肯定能引出某些不太体面的念头吧？”

John望天，把注意力集中到酒杯上。“不晓得你指的什么……”

Edward摘下眼镜在衬衫上擦拭起来。“我从没把Sherlock当作beta。我敢说要不是气味出卖了他，我绝对以为他是个alpha。”

“有一件事可以肯定，他全身上下都怪得可以。所以，他也会跟人上床，对不对？”Paul急匆匆地点头，双手插进裤子口袋里，笨拙地掩饰着渴望答案的心情。

John不由微笑起来。“我就是没有那种怪癖，行了吗？各种体位？我喜欢。各种场所？更他妈喜欢。别的就没了！”

说实话John也没有存心隐瞒。和Sherlock Holmes发生关系以来的这一年简直是他活到现在最兴奋的阶段。他曾在巴兹医院的职工澡堂里把Sherlock压在瓷砖上干，曾经在警车后座，一个恰好避开Sally以及Anderson视线的角落，让Sherlock骑在他的老二上，甚至还在Sherlock母亲的床上来过一发甜蜜的69。

诚然他对最后那一项是有点罪恶感的（不过要是有第二次机会他绝对还会重蹈覆辙就是了）。

Mike抓着他的肩膀摇了摇。“John，一个人类，不可能没有怪癖的——”

John看看其他同伴寻求赞同。但没有人支持他，都带着怜悯的笑容看他。“可——”

“认真说，伙计，”Paul开口，大力猛拍John的背，“说自己没有怪癖的人，只不过还没挖掘到而已。”

John的性生活还未真正开始这个事实——他都40岁了——令他相当不安。他确实有高潮，而且能干到心满意足，并且，尽管复苏时间不如过去那么短了，他依然可以在肩膀不作怪的情况下一晚上来好几发。

确实，他没有和一个发情期的omega做过。他从未结合，因为他从未面对真正的自己；攫取一个alpha理应拥有的东西对John来说颇有些困难。但他现在有Sherlock了。还想要什么呢？

过了大概一个小时，四个人纷纷穿上大衣，匆忙地互相道别，在十二月的寒夜中各自回家。

“别担心，兄弟，”Mike叹着气，走到地铁站两人要分头回家时和John握了握手。“你想想，这就跟吃了主菜却没吃到甜点一样。没有那种……”他叩叩嘴唇（有几次因为神经协调性不太好他敲到的是下巴）寻找合适的措辞。“那种小嗜好的话。”他总算找到答案，眼睛里闪着光，“你懂的，比如掼奶油，融化的巧克力和草莓。”

他的话语里还有言下之意：不过也没什么，等到你有机会去干一个发情的omega吧。这一点John选择性无视了。

他们向不同的地铁线路走去，John扁着嘴沉浸在思绪中，他发现在Sherlock身上涂抹奶油和融化的巧克力（当然，主意是极好的）并不能让他有多兴奋。

能够把食物相关的性爱从列表上划去John还挺感激。Sherlock的进食习惯够糟糕了，他不太可能热衷那种东西。

不过John其实不必忧心什么——尽管他花了很长时间去思考这方面的事——不用等多久，他就能找到自己的癖好了。

*  
——  
*

要说最初的迹象是何时出现的，大概可以精确到聚会后两周零六天再加上十四个小时。或者说，在Holmes家祖宅和十二位自我中心的Holmes家族成员庆祝了新年，并且在那儿十分尽情十分淋漓地干过十二次之后。

John一进门就把袋子都丢下了（注意是“都”，Sherlock当然不可能提东西），然后他走进厨房泡了两杯非常、相当、很普通的茶。Typhoo牌的茶包——而不是什么烘培的茶叶和滤网；半脱脂的平价牛奶——而不是什么新鲜的，来自稀有品种奶牛的乳霜；杯子也是有点破的宜家商品——不是奢华高贵的骨瓷杯碟。

Sherlock没有缩到沙发上生闷气，也没有暴走进卧室摔上门。他甚至没有嘟着嘴一脸嫌弃地吸鼻子。

当John回到客厅把茶递给Sherlock时，他发现后者端坐在沙发上若有所思。他问Sherlock还好吗，得到一个干脆利落的点头，于是就没再多想，用苏格兰呢绒毯子把两人裹起来取暖。

然后Sherlock以丝柔般温软的声音唤着John的名字，John正去拿电视遥控器，手伸到一半愣住了。他回头看向那个仿佛无法直视自己的，双手捧着杯子，一只脚紧张地在地板上不停拍击的男人。

“嗯？”John轻声回应，坐回沙发里，一只手来到Sherlock后脑拨弄那儿的卷毛。

“你还记得……”Sherlock顿了顿，吞咽了一下，“你还记得几个星期前，你问起过……孩子？”

John记得。他当然记得。那倒不是什么伤感的我们谈谈未来好吗——之类。John只是问了Sherlock一句，使用抑制剂这么多年，生活习惯又那么糟糕的情况下，他是不是还能怀孕。

然后Sherlock表示，尽管过程会很漫长，并且加上John的年纪不小，他自己又有长期药物使用史（那让他现在的热潮期间隔已经越来越长了）这些不利因素；如果停止避孕以及其他药物的话，Sherlock还是能——从理论上来说——受孕的。

“我没忘，呃，其实我本意不是想问那个……”

Sherlock转过头看着John。“但你确实想要孩子，是吗？”他的声音很轻，眼睛里也没有平常那种推理得确凿无疑时的闪亮。

“Sherlock，能不能告诉我你在想什么……”John温柔地说，眉毛迷茫地拧了起来。他捧着Sherlock的下巴，拇指轻轻蹭过他的嘴唇。

Sherlock重重叹了口气，肩膀沉了下来。“在我家庄园的时候，你和孩子们在一起的样子……”

“你是说Shackleton的孩子们？”John问。

Shackleton是Sherlock母亲那边的亲戚，他家两个漂亮的小孩儿对John和他的服役经历都着迷不已。John也很喜欢和他们玩。虽然一开始他只是为了从客厅逃出去不要再听Holmes家成员们无止无尽的头脑风暴而已。

Sherlock慢慢地眨了眨眼，作出肯定的表态。“你和他们在一起的时候，我有种奇怪的感觉……这里。”他指着自己的左胸。

John贴近他，手掌直接按上他的胸口。“你说这儿？”他悄声问，Sherlock细声地呜咽，额头轻轻靠在John的额头上。John浮起一丝笑意。

Sherlock仰着脑袋，嘴唇咬住John的开始吸吮。John抓住Sherlock的衬衫。

然后，Sherlock轻唤John的名字，声音迟疑而不稳。John紧紧地抱住他，直到Sherlock深呼吸，嘴唇与他的辗转厮磨，说道：

“John，我想要个孩子。”

过了几秒钟，John反应过来：“哦，上帝，Sherlock。”

“我知道那会很难……”

双手捧住Sherlock的脑袋，John极尽轻柔地啄着Sherlock的唇。“那样你会坦白自己是omega的身份——”

“我知道。但是我也知道自己想要的是什么，如果那意味着最终要接受作为一个omega的生活，我也愿意。”Sherlock左侧嘴角上扬，凑过去又一次吻住了John。

这种温柔缠绵的吻不该让他们都气喘吁吁的，不过没多久他们俩就都跪坐在沙发垫子上抱成了一团。

接下来是忙乱时刻，John飞快地，粗暴地解开Sherlock的衬衫，同时Sherlock不停地吻他，吻得热烈激情，John真恨不得立马就直捣黄龙。

“是说，你会停药，嗯？”John喘着气。

Sherlock的手伸进长裤口袋，掏出一个装有五颜六色小药片的瓶子，他低低地笑着随手往远处一扔。John也笑，不过被Sherlock搂着腰顶上来时就笑不动了。

“你还打算遮掩气味吗？”John的舌头来到那美妙无瑕的脖颈舔了上去，“这几天你都没用beta沐浴露吧？操，我能闻到你，闻到真正的你……”

“要是能让你有这样的反应，我绝对会考虑的——”Sherlock满足地低吟，扯掉衬衫平躺在沙发上。接着他张开腿，捂住腿间揉弄，视线始终凝视着John。“过来。”

把上衣脱掉的John爬上沙发，下身对准了——

“哦上帝，John，”Sherlock在两人嘴唇咫尺间隔中喘息，“你知道我有多爱你这样——哦！”

John坏笑着再次进攻Sherlock的嘴，舌头深入他的唇瓣之间，占有，侵略。他的下半身仍不停地挺动，摩擦出热意，让爱人为之湿润。

“告诉我，”Sherlock声音粗哑，贴着John的脖子说道，“告诉我你有多想要。”

John跪坐起来，手放到皮带扣上。“你也让我看看。”

在——心急如焚，火烧火燎的状态下，John很快解开皮带，把牛仔裤和短裤统统一把拽到脚踝。等他踢掉裤子，一丝不挂地压到Sherlock身上，后者却几乎没怎么动，只有湿润的分身从皱巴巴的裤头里露出来。

“为什么你不管什么时候都表现得象一个活生生的艺术品？”

Sherlock露出灿烂的笑容，灰褐色的眼睛看着John逐渐逼近，一边用手指勾住长裤的口袋往下拉，显出一双纤细的长腿。最后他也把裤子踢到沙发角落，然后与John四足交缠嬉戏。

John握住Sherlock的分身，用那些已经滴落在他小腹的前液作为润滑上下套弄，另一只手则把玩那双小球。Sherlock真是爱死了这样。

他伸出一条胳膊搂住John的脖子，使劲让对方躺到自己腿间。两人额头抵着额头——就像伦敦的钢筋水泥融入了阿富汗的蓝天。

“给我一个孩子，John。”

当然那只是象征性的说法。Sherlock没有发情，John也不可能在他体内成结。但是两个人却在同时瞪大了眼睛：John是由于小腹突然窜高的欲火，Sherlock则是因为清晰地感到John顶在自己大腿上的老二抽了一下。

“天啊，我还没有进入热潮期呢。”

John含蓄地笑了。“我知道，抱歉。大概是引出了我体内的alpha本性？”

Sherlock轻哼了一声把John拉下来深吻，他摸到John的老二，把它对准自己的入口。John一边与他唇舌胶着一边喘息，立即往前挺腰——缓慢但有力——仿佛那是一种本能。

甫一被入侵，Sherlock尖锐地抽了口气，一手紧紧扶着John的腰把他往前推，让他更加深入，另一手则与John手指交缠。

“你总是……哦，上帝……你总是那样。”

Sherlock闭眼，John稍稍退出了，但再度插入时激情更甚。“怎样？”

“抽气。每次我刚……啊！——插进去的时候……”

John的腰终于与他的身体贴合。Sherlock抬起腿环住John的腰，说：“因为我永远都适应不了，那感觉——”他在John的耳畔低语道，并因John的缓缓抽插而哽了片刻，“你在我体内的感觉。”

“哦哦哦哦哦操……”

John把Sherlock的双手摁在头顶，脸埋进他的颈窝，努力感受自己的老二在那柔软光滑的小穴里进出的感觉。

“啊就是那样——”Sherlock急促地呼吸，“天啊John！”

John无法挑逗太久。他脑子里只想着要把Sherlock灌满，把自己的种子注入他的身体。不一会儿他就加快节奏，加大力度，浅浅地，却是猛烈地操着对方。Sherlock在他耳边粗重地喘息，手指牢牢按住John的脑袋。John咬上他的肩膀，听着自己的双球拍打Sherlock肉体的淫靡声响，同时尽可能地保持套弄Sherlock分身的动作。

“真棒，操，John。”

“Sherlo——我快——”从咬紧的牙关间漏出这句话，John低吼着，被Sherlock用脚跟推挤着臀部，往里入得更深。

“射在我里面，来吧，来吧。”

“Sherlock……哦操，Sherlock……”

John颤抖地吸了口气非常激烈地射了，甚至几乎有疼痛的错觉。他抓住沙发扶手身体向前挺，抬起了上半身，老二又往里进了几分。他的视线越过了沙发，因为脖子角度的关系而无法看见身下的Sherlock。在透窗而入的夕阳最后一缕余晖中，他的眼前只有白光。

Sherlock扭动着，吸吮着John的性器，呜咽了一声弓起背释放在John的腹部——潮湿，温暖的液体。

“啊啊，John，全部。”他发出低低的哭音，夹紧屁股把John留在体内。“全部都给我。”

John放开沙发调整姿势，很小心地不要抽出来。突然一阵强烈的疲倦袭来，他手臂支撑不住，咕哝着倒在Sherlock身上。

从Sherlock锁骨附近传来John含糊的话语声：“抱歉了。”而Sherlock歪头亲吻他的太阳穴，伸手就那样搂住他，等待着汗水蒸发和情潮暂歇。

“嗯。刚才你吓到我了。”

John能感觉到Sherlock胸腔在振动，听得倒不是很真切。他花了几秒钟才明白。“什么？”

“你整个身体都绷紧了，”Sherlock，勾起John的一条腿，抚摸他大腿上抽动的肌肉。“你的腿都在抖，眼睛还朝上翻，我当你会昏过去。”

“唔。”

Sherlock甜蜜地啧了一声，挪动身体找了个更舒服的姿势。他凝视着满足地轻哼并且把脸在他胸口磨蹭的微笑的John。

接下来几天John的大腿都火辣辣地痛，他真不明白为什么那天夜里自己的高潮是前所未有，最最激烈的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原文连接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/431434/chapters/743400

Sherlock立即就停止了避孕。隔天早晨他大步走近厨房，用一种很夸张的动作把一堆塑胶小包装的玩意儿以及没开封的盒子丢进垃圾桶。John从桌子另一头望去，视线与他对上了，Sherlock用无比灿烂的甜笑让John心悸又心动。

他伸手到桌子上拿了一片吐司，顿了顿——等John的眉毛越飞越高已经打破记录了才轻咬一口。“怎么？我得好好照顾自己了，不是吗？”他呢喃道，喜滋滋地抚摸着肚皮。

然后，他一出门去实验室，John就掏出老二——在餐桌边上——给自己撸了一发。他甚至根本不晓得哪里来的性致。

不幸，热潮抑制剂没那么容易撤药。首先要逐渐减少剂量，然后每隔一天注射某种针剂，接着变成四天一针，一周一针，慢慢地……

一天清晨，用过早餐之后，Sherlock把药瓶推向餐桌另一头。John瞄了一眼，放下报纸。还剩最后一针。

然后Sherlock从口袋里掏出一根注射器滚到药瓶旁边。

“你想让我动手？”

“是。”

“可我以前从没做过。甚至没看你当场做过。”

原本双手搭着下巴的Sherlock站起来走到John身边，边走边撩起衬衫，解开棉裤的扣子。

他抓起John的手，把针筒放在他的掌心里。“我们是要一起做的，嗯？”

John发自内心地笑了。“嗯，当然啦。”

“那就为了我动手吧。它太重要，我无法独自承担。”

开启的无菌包装，吸满液体的针筒。当针尖扎破皮肤的那一刻，John停下动作抬头看向Sherlock的表情——抿紧嘴唇，决意的表情。

John的手指按在活塞上。“最后一针。”

“嗯哼。一个时代的结束。”Sherlock伤感地打趣道，一只手抚上John的后脑。“来吧。”

随后，小心地处理了针筒和药剂瓶，Sherlock搂住了John亲吻他的额头，再来是嘴唇，深吻。

John中断了吻：“从今以后一切都不一样了。”他叹息，手指缠着一缕翘在半空的卷毛。

“是的，是的，变了。”

他们黏在一起傻笑了半天，然后靠在冰箱上幸福地卿卿我我起来。

*  
——  
*

最初的四个月什么都没发生。没有热潮，没有结合，风平浪静。

而在第五个月的某一天，Sherlock骑着John的老二热情地起伏。他死命抓住John的肩膀，愉悦地喘息，浴盆里的水包围着他们。

“啊啊啊不行了——”

“我知道，操，我——”

John钳制着Sherlock的腰把他狠狠往下按，一插到底，并且不顾对方抗拒的呜咽怎么也不松手。

“我要到了Sherlock，哦上帝……”

John到达巅峰，他用力挺腰，靠在Sherlock颈窝里大声呻吟。一开始Sherlock放任他去享受，拨弄他湿答答的沙金色短发或者用舌头舔舐他的耳廓之类。

蓦地，他全身紧绷起来，双眼大睁，惊讶地叫了一声。

John立即抬头，双手来到Sherlock的后腰扶住他。

“Sherlock怎么——”

“你要在我体内成结……”Sherlock喘着气艰难地说，一只手撑着浴盆边缘，一只手搭着John的后脑勺。“上帝，你变粗了……”

John看着Sherlock在自己大腿上扭动，也注意到现在自己好像把他塞得很满很满。在这重新勃发的激情之中他的手探入水下揉弄起Sherlock的双球，将他也带上高潮——Sherlock看起来仿佛要爽得虚脱了。

尽管这次拔出来时必须更加小心——还弄得Sherlock嘤咛了几声——余韵却格外甜美。

Sherlock背靠在John的胸前躺下，屈起长腿，双脚踩着浴池。John倒能伸直腿，他用脚趾扭开笼头注入更多热水。舒缓腰酸背痛，棒极了。

“我根本没注意到。”John贴着Sherlock的肩膀嘀咕说，舔到了一丝湿润——混杂着沐浴露的水汽和汗水的味道。

Sherlock皱眉：“你以前有没有——”

“不，从没有。不想那样快。”

“我真不知道该作何评价。”

John哼哼着，在Sherlock耳后一吻。“肯定是你在释放费洛蒙。只是很少很少一点儿吧，我猜。”

“起码那是走对方向了。”

John从水下伸出手，把Sherlock的脸转过来对着自己。“再对不过了。”他咕哝道，然后开始啃咬Sherlock的下唇，并且再度进入他。

*  
——  
*

那种“伪热潮”差不多又进行了四个月。每两个月左右会出现三到四天。起先，两人都对此进展感到无比欣慰，可惜好景不长。毕竟Sherlock还是不能怀上，而且连性爱都变得尴尬又折磨。

折磨的是Sherlock，尴尬的是John。因为John的身体开始对Sherlock的气味做出反应了。在那几天他会更粗暴，更强硬，可又没有完全丧失理智。导致事后他感觉糟透，因为Sherlock会被他弄得遍体鳞伤躲到一边生闷气。也难怪啦。

而后，在一个不一般的早晨，John收拾完毕准备去上班——真心真意地希望快点儿去上班。他踏着重重的步子下楼，把一杯茶往桌子上一摔（每次都这么大力），回头吼道：“我他妈走了啊！”然后就，真他妈走了。

是说，两天前，Sherlock决定把自己反锁在卧室里，号称体感不适。但John是个alpha，alpha的鼻子很灵的。

就跟他妈巴斯克维尔的鬣狗一样灵。

隔着那扇该死的门他都能闻到Sherlock。要说也不是太浓烈的味道，但足够叫他心烦不安焦躁打转了。可John唯一一次听见Sherlock回话的是他强烈要求对方量个体温的时候，那时John体内的医生因子正占上风。

Sherlock同意了，不过他坚持要John上楼休息，别被传染到。滚蛋吧。John心想。他就是不想被我碰而已。转念他又被愧疚感笼罩，那让他乖乖地上了楼，直到一条短信通知他没什么事儿，可以下楼了。

37.25摄氏度，体温计冷冰冰的。轻度的低烧。也可能只是被放在灯泡上烤了一下的结果。John无法确定。

总之John还是在办公桌后面坐下了，他不断告诉自己别因为Sherlock不舒服了不想和自己做爱就发脾气，接着又对自己说别因为对不舒服的不想和自己做爱的Sherlock发脾气而感到愧疚……

上帝，他头一次感到自己这么象个alpha。他满心期望这九个小时的工作时间过去之后Sherlock也能从他的房间（他的房间，说真的，自从和John睡一起之后他就没怎么进过那间卧室）出来，两人好好谈谈。

事实上John没能等这么久。

在看诊间歇的十分钟里他的电话响了起来，令人吃惊的是屏幕上闪着Sherlock的名字。John知道肯定是为了重要的事他才打这个电话。

接通之后，只有粗重的喘息传来。

“Sherlock？”

又传来一声呜咽。John听不清那是痛苦还是……别的什么。

“你还好吗？”

John听见Sherlock在喊他的名字——或者说试图喊他的名字但是声音支离破碎。John忽视了呼叫灯通知他下一位病人已经在门口的提示。

“出什么事了Sherlock？”

电话那一头的声音显然在忍耐。“John，我需要你回家。”

John皱眉，又问道：“你什么意——”，却被Sherlock非常深长的，克制的呼吸声打断。

“听着。”那头的Sherlock说，“我需要你回家。现在。立刻。马上。”

John猛地站起来，几乎头昏目眩。“哦上帝，该死的，上帝啊……是那个要到了吗？”

“不是要到了。是他妈已经到了！”Sherlock咬牙切齿地说。

John的半个身体已经冲出门外，差点直直地撞上一个同事。他向那个名叫Amelia的医生快速解释了一下情况，请她代为向上级说明。反正她还欠着John人情呢。“我已经在回家路上了。”

“John。John，我好怕。”

“不会有事的，宝贝。”John温柔地说，同时差不多是——用跳的——乘上出租车。他明智地利用这点时间让Sherlock在自己到家前做准备，省得到时候太精虫上脑。光凭电话他是不能闻到Sherlock的热潮气息的吧？不过John也没把握。

“我需要骑个东西。我需要立刻骑在什么东西上面——”

John捂住嘴，想压下呻吟。多亏在这时候有部车恰好鸣起喇叭。“呼吸，呼吸，我就要到家了。”

“太湿了，我的大腿上都淌得一塌糊涂，John……”

“耶稣基督玛丽亚……”

“我是想等着，可是水太多了。真的受不了的话我就要用你那把该死的勃朗宁操自己了——”

出租车停下，John不顾司机的抱怨直接把钱丢给他，然后下车颤颤巍巍地从口袋里拽出钥匙。他知道一开门就会被Sherlock的气息笼罩住。只能说谢天谢地Mrs.Hudson去伯明翰走亲戚了。

“我到家了，就在门口。”John抬头——所有的门窗都紧闭着，上帝，他绝对会遭受到重击的。“我不会克制自己的，Sherlock，不会。”他警告着，话语中仍透出一丝温柔。

“我明白。爱你。”Sherlock回答，绝望地想要保有最后的，不断从指缝间流失的理智。

“我也爱你。”

钥匙失手掉落了两次，不过最终John还是打开了那该死的锁。Sherlock的气息袭来，几乎令他一头栽倒在玄关。他靠着门拼命喘气，老二已经硬梆梆地翘起来了，耳边是响亮的心跳声。他浑身发痒，至于身体协调性大概已经见鬼去了。

Sherlock在电话里淫荡地哭吟，John抓住扶手三步并两步蹦上楼——

“快来，John。”

——他撞开大门，直接冲进前厅。Sherlock光着身在那里等着他，手机还贴着耳朵。

“想要你给我个孩子，马上就要。”

Sherlock垂下手，电话滑落到地上。他慢慢地眨着眼，呼吸那么浅，仿佛连胸口都没有在起伏。他的皮肤刺痛，发烫，在壁炉里的火堆燃烧下晕染着光。

“操，你都这样子了……”John哑着嗓子，太多费洛蒙使他无法思考，跌坐在地毯上。

而Sherlock也从椅子上滑下来，胀红的性器流出前液，在他膝盖砸到地毯的时候弹起来拍打他的小腹。

他们就那样静默地相持了三秒。刺痛着，勃发着，喘息着。三，二，一……

Sherlock突然扑了上来，揪住John的衬衫一把撕开——扣子都扯掉了——然后整个身体压得John仰面倒下。

但John当然不会屈居下方。John双手抵着Sherlock的胸口，顺势翻了个身，跨坐在他腿上还被他拐了一肘。

“我会狠狠地操你——”John低吼，把Sherlock双手按在头顶，急匆匆地解开裤子，“——把你操得腰都直不起来。”

“是的，是的，John。”

没多久John就跟Sherlock光溜溜地贴在一块儿双腿交缠。

“还要用精液把你喂饱，不管你肯不肯都会怀上一堆小崽子。”

“一堆？”Sherlock哭叫起来，被两根手指进入、扩张、挑逗得身体抽搐不已。

John阴沉地微笑，手指被Sherlock小穴里的爱液浸得湿透。“就是那样。起码两个。你这可怜的小东西……”

Sherlock只有淫叫的份了。John掰开他的大腿，直接插到最深处。两人一起嘶吼出声。

“你的肚子会变得很大很大，对不对？”

“对。”Sherlock喘息着，原本隐约的恐惧感慢慢地淡去了。头脑中，理智的那一部分正在恐慌，但属于omega的那一部分——正掌控着他的那一部分——却觉得这个主意真是太棒太撩人了。

John立刻开始在Sherlock的小穴里冲撞，地毯磨蹭他膝盖的刺痛感根本不算什么，他现在只想深深地射进对方体内。

“啊啊，你会有一个大肚子，你会连床都下不了。”John呼吸急促地说。Sherlock抬起上半身舔掉他嘴唇上的汗水然后吻住他，仿佛这样就代表着他也在侵犯John似地。“然后所有人都会知道是我把你操到怀孕的，所有人都会知道，你是我的。”

Sherlock拉下他的脑袋再度亲吻，咬他的嘴唇，双手在John布满汗水的背上游走。“难道我不是一直属于你吗？”他蹭着John的嘴唇说，接着，他们交合的节律变了。

“抓住我，”John咆哮着，“要来了——你给我接着。”

体内有什么东西膨胀起来，Sherlock双脚紧紧勾住John的腰，胳膊环抱住John的脖子，闭上眼。感觉太奇怪，象是异物的侵袭，象是在一个狭小甬道里难以容纳的扩张，但现在Sherlock只有本能需要——

“啊啊上帝，Sherlock，它来了——”

感觉实在恰到好处。抱着John，体内被他占满，与他如此靠近。这才是他们的宿命不是吗？这才是他们苦苦等待的，是Sherlock自从15岁那年第一次也是最后一次发情后等待的，也是会把自己锁在洗手间里不要对某个omega护理工出手的John等待着的。

而这一刻就是现在。John咬牙发出咆哮，Sherlock的眼睛因为身体被注入精液而湿润起来。他大声地哭喊着，几乎与John一样响。

“哦操，操操操操操……”

Sherlock呼吸急促地笑起来——沉醉于alpha的气息中，如置身仙境一般地感受体内的结——他摇晃臀部贪婪地吞入全部的John，几乎语不成句。“再来一点儿，快，我就到了……”

“好，好的。”

John也急于让他释放；他的结把Sherlock撑得太满，大概接下来一个小时都要动不了了。最后的几次挺腰，Sherlock激烈地射出火热的体液，不过与其说是爽到高潮不如说松了口气吧。

过了一会儿，John和Sherlock切身体会到了什么叫墨菲定律：

“你应该可以拔出去了。”Sherlock低声说着，精疲力尽地歪着脑袋，双腿从John的腰上滑下来，等他退出。那个结总算缩小了。

“嗯应该是可以了不过我想——”

John抬起头，Sherlock突然感到分身象突然被充了电似地——John呆呆的视线注视着他，伸出舌头舔过下唇犹如火苗在空气中攀升，“——我想马上再干你一次。”

Sherlock哆嗦起来，双腿已经无意识地把John夹住，伸出手捧着他的脸，在John专注的凝视下颤抖地呼吸。味道真好，好得不可思议。“可以，来吧。”

“你也有感觉了？”

“嗯。”Sherlock回答，“不过这次我想骑着你。”

于是小火慢炖很快变成欲火滔天，John费劲地仰躺，维持着插入的姿势让Sherlock骑在腰上。Sherlock抓住旁边椅子的一条腿，这时John的温暖的手心贴在他的小腹上。

“我敢说已经有了，你已经怀孕了。”

“也许是的。”Sherlock含糊地回答，对难得敏锐且洞察的John露出浅笑。

不过他随即就抬起屁股，吮住John的老二头部然后重重坐下。John立刻沉沦在欲火汪洋。

*  
——  
*

接下来三天，贝克街221B里伤亡惨重。例如：

1）头骨（先生）：在一个极度狂乱纵情的时刻，Sherlock正撑着壁炉的边边好不要被John太过猛烈的抽插顶得脑袋在墙上开花，同时不小心与头骨先生“四目相对”了一下。他觉得好像被人围观着似地，耻感太大。然后他不得不把头骨先生转到另一边，再后来，他把头骨先生彻底藏起来了。

另一次头骨的意外发生时——Sherlock跪在厨房柜子跟前寻找薯片脆饼什么的，这时一双手臂环住他的腰，John的老二也顶在他的身后。

“拜托，John，我已经整整32小时没吃东西了——”

“你吃你的，我干我的。”

于是Sherlock认命了，一边往嘴里塞Quavers薯片一边被John狠狠干着。这么顺利进行了一会儿，John的腿却突然打滑，导致Sherlock被往前一推，脑袋磕在橱柜的门上。

他们面面相觑，愣了一会儿——就目前他们的状态来说真是一大壮举啊。

“呃。对不起。”

Sherlock抱着头往后缩，拼命远离任何与厨房有关的危险事物。

其结果不但使John的老二插得更深（John甚至开心地哼起小曲），还把几块薯片残渣压在膝盖下，碾成了芝士味的黄色碎屑。

所以Sherlock的怒气值提高了一倍，哦哦，加上头痛的话，提高了两倍。不过他们还是又做了一次，因为彼此的气息太美妙，无可阻挡啊。

2）家具：Sherlock全身酸痛，不止一个“小洞”红肿着。他慢慢地爬过卧室地板，可John却立马跟上来。一声惊呼，Sherlock被抱着腰往后拖去。

他听到裤子拉链的声音（为什么John还他妈穿着衣服？如果你非要问的话，答案就是，Mrs.Hudson不得不帮他们拿东西吃喝，而万幸John还有足够理性，知道不能大刺刺地挺着一根老二去应门）。Sherlock的本能反射就是向前随便抓个什么东西——

“不，John，等等！”

他抓着了台灯。在John把Sherlock的小屁股拖到自己老二跟前时，台灯哗啦一声砸到了地上。不过反正John只看得到自己的精液从Sherlock的小洞里往外冒的样子，所以他根本没当回事。

3）理智：

“拜托了再来一次，我还想要一次。”

“不行！John！”

“你只要躺着让我干就好了。你睡着也没关系——”

“求求你，John，求你，别做了好吗。”

“嘿你看！我已经不小心压在你身上了耶！”

“你个骗子……”

“算了，看我把你干得不要也得要。”

John的成果真是辉煌。

（事实上，Sherlock甚至有一次藏起了自己的……呃，“视觉器官”中流出的“充满溶菌酶的咸涩液体”。你猜得没错。可怜的小东西，从头到脚都在痛，到了最后一刻他真的哭了起来。不过两人都拒绝再次提及此事。）

最后，第五天，Sherlock睁开眼。嗯，现在，他侧着身体，躺在餐桌下（那时他觉得自己快要不行了，凄惨地试图躲起来）。John从背后抱着他。

没有插在里面。Sherlock心里浮起一丝希望。

“Sherly，你醒了？”

他吞咽了一下，喉咙里涩涩地。上次喝水都不知道哪年的事了。“醒了。”他哑着嗓子说。

John从鼻子里重重“呼”出气来，往Sherlock这边挪。“Sherlock，我觉得好像结束了。”他弱弱地说。

“真是谢天谢地。”

Sherlock转身钻进John的怀抱，靠在他身上。

“唔唔，那么糟糕啊。”

“那是前无古人后无来者的，最最惊心动魄的，大开眼界的，爽到家的四天。”Sherlock老实地说，轻轻地吻了John一下（啊啊感谢上帝这不再是一个求欢信号了，他想）。“不过我真高兴它结束了。”

“我了个去。”

“那是我的感想才对。”Sherlock嘟哝道，忍着呵欠。

John抓过脚边的桌布把两人盖起来。然后是还能够得到的毛衣以及一对软垫（别问了好嘛……算了告诉你们，有了软垫膝盖就不会跪痛了。）

“来，头抬起来一点儿……好了。”

Sherlock翻身趴下，立刻闭起眼睛，脑袋埋在枕头里。

“还累吗，甜心？”John温柔地问，手指在他的肩胛骨上跳舞。

“累死了。”

John咬着下唇掩饰得意的笑。就算闭着眼睛Sherlock也能感觉到这一点。

“不许奸笑。”

“那个我是想说——”

“你以为我是怀孕了才累吗，这才什么时候，别傻了。”

“好吧好吧，”John叹气，挫败地认输。他亲吻Sherlock的嘴角，吻到那边微微上扬——宛如一抹浅笑。“但是……”

Sherlock笑容未变。“但是。”

他们小声地嘻笑起来，浅尝辄止的吻变为真正的亲吻。然后他们就在餐桌下面睡着了，Sherlock还比John睡得早，后者很是若有所思了一会儿。

那天下午，当他们再度醒来，桌子上已经放了一袋吃的。接下来好几天他们就拼命地躲着Mrs.Hudson。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原文连接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/431434/chapters/743407

“我说，”Sherlock恼火地叹气，把手里的滴管朝桌子上一扔，“很可惜，无时不刻地盯着我，对于受精卵着床并无助益。”

而他就在门口踌躇犹豫了半天，露出一副真的很痛苦的模样。“对对对。我知道。抱歉，只是……”

“John，求你上班去好吗？”

身后传来关门声，接着，Sherlock肚子里又开始隐隐作痛。最近他时常有这样的感觉。估计就是愧疚感作祟吧。

因为Sherlock怀孕了。他已经知道这件事起码一个礼拜。

但欺骗又是他的本职工作，是他尤其擅长的领域。说起来早孕反应还没开始真是奇迹。每次Sherlock想去告诉John，就觉得喉咙好像被试管里的软木塞给堵住了。

就当作是顺其自然吧——将他推向（不是轻轻一顶，是大力扳过来那么推向）正确的道路。

一整个早晨他的胃都在翻江倒海。第一次时他还挺走运的只要从淋浴间跳到马桶上吐就好了，还顺带掩盖了声音。

但当他飘进厨房，瘫倒在椅子里，然后听见开罐头的声音时——

哦漏那个味道。

“什么东西？”

“呃，马铃薯浓汤。怎么了，想要点儿？”John在他背后说。

气味就够难闻了，再加上想象中那浓厚的粘稠的一团，Sherlock差点给它跪了。“我的天啊，我的耶稣基督玛丽亚啊。”

“Sherlock怎么——”

“不，不不不……”

他从椅子里撑起身体——椅子差点在反作用力下摔倒——转身飞快地扑到厨房水槽边上。

几乎是同一瞬间，一只手伸进他大敞的衬衫里轻柔地按摩他的后腰，另一只手则把垂在他眼前的刘海拨开。

才来得及喘口气又不得不抓住瓷砖边缘一顿狂吐，Sherlock的指关节都变白了。

“嘘——没事的没事的Sherlock。”

Sherlock甚至没意识到自己喘息声有多么地响，他只顾着——拼命喘气。他的胳膊抖个不停，John便伸手环住他。

“估计是……那个？”

“嗯，我也觉得。”Sherlock呻吟着把口腔中剩余的酸涩胃液吐干净。

John清清嗓子。“那么，呃嗯，你知道多久啦？”

Sherlock停止颤抖，转头望向对方。可是John并不愤怒。John在微笑，大大的，明朗的，灿烂的微笑，要露出这种笑容他的脸一定会酸的。

“算是……昨天。”

（拜托，这只是个善意的谎言，对双方都有好处的嘛。）

接着一个湿润的吻落在Sherlock的额角，然后是脸颊，下颌（以及另一边下颌），还有鼻梁。Sherlock松了一口气，完全没有之前屏息以对的自觉。

“我很想和你温存一会儿，John，但更希望能到床上去。我累极了。”

“不好意思，去床上干嘛来着？”John打趣道，递过一个玻璃杯让Sherlock漱口。

“别闹了。”Sherlock叹息，“明知故问。”

John笑着转身先行上楼。等Sherlock终于爬上床躺在他身边时John已经在瞌睡了，Sherlock便用那纤长，灵巧的手指钻进他的T恤底下，带着牙膏味的嘴唇也贴了上去。

爱抚很轻柔，带着调情的意味，John靠在床头，Sherlock挨在他身边，双手在那件又薄又旧的军装T恤下舞动。

一被那双嘴唇亲吻到John就睁开一点儿眼睛，Sherlock的视线从长长的睫毛后向上与他胶着。他轻叹着，手抚上Sherlock的臀缝，希望藉此表达出自己的渴望。

Sherlock明白，当然明白。他抓住了自己的短裤，并且等待John也做出同样的举动；而后两人一同褪下那块布料，嘴唇贴合着轻轻地低吟着，更多的皮肤裸露出来贴在一起。

侧着身的Sherlock有着角度上的优势，他一路吻下John的脖颈，越过锁骨，将最美妙最可爱的场景呈现在John眼前：

一头卷毛，白皙修长的脖颈，锁骨的凸起，以及色泽深暗的，柔软的——

“你已经变了。”

Sherlock抬头，眼睛藏在刘海后面，看起来那样年轻而天真无邪。他的眉毛竖成了“八”字，不得其解的表情。

于是John举起手。“看。”他的拇指刮过Sherlock一边的乳头。

“轻点，我发现那儿最近容易痛。”

John以亲吻表示歉意，他吻得慢而情色，手被Sherlock慢慢地往下拉，直到小腹那处微微的隆起。

他们眼睛亮晶晶地，一起咧着嘴傻笑。

“已经这样了？”

“嗯哼。”

John只觉得尾椎一阵熟悉的酥麻，腿间则是胀痛。“躺下，亲爱的。”他悄声道。

Sherlock慢慢地仰面躺下了，John则很快压了上去。他捕捉到Sherlock的视线，而后者则以似有若无的微笑掩盖突如其来的一丝羞涩感，让John侵入自己。

象过去那样，Sherlock双手抵着床头板，在John缓慢的慵懒的抽插节奏中发出细小的嘤咛。

没几分钟John就因为体力活动和被单的遮盖而出了一身汗，他的肌肉一阵阵地绷紧，牵拉，而嘴唇不断亲吻Sherlock的脖颈，吸吮着那里的肌肤，试图压抑自己因克制而断续涌出的低吼。不知为何他的思绪飘到Sherlock的小腹，那儿微微地鼓着，皮肤看起来已经变紧了，伸展了。是他把那个种进Sherlock的身体——

“呜嗯嗯嗯嗯……”

一感觉手臂累得有点抽痛Sherlock就收回手。他搂住John的后脑抬起身体，视线扫过John起伏的肩膀，汗湿的发尖。“深一点。想要你——啊啊啊，深入进来。”

他仰头，脑袋陷进枕头里，John伸手扶起Sherlock的背脊上半部分，手指紧紧勾住他的肩膀将他揉进怀里。

这突然的靠近，还有时不时John的性器磨蹭着子宫的开口，都让Sherlock双腿打颤。他攥住床单，让John不由暗自庆幸——

“你干得……哦上帝啊……干得好用力……”

——John在向上天祈祷Sherlock能快点释放，他急促地喘了一声把脸埋进那白皙的皮肤里，角度绝妙地冲刺了数下，然后用尽最后的体力（和平衡性）喊出Sherlock的名字，身体猛地僵直，狠狠咬在他的肩头，留下了痕迹——留下了他们结合的证明。

“Sherlock，哦操，Sher——”

不愿落后的Sherlock拉起John的手放到胸前。“这里，摸我这里。”他哀求道。

Sherlock的脑袋左右摇晃着呼吸都滞住了，John就那样，粗糙的指腹在一颗敏感的肉粒上厮磨，同时用嘴唇揉弄另一边。

最后，从仙境中缓过气来的John，便目睹了Sherlock——突然一动不动，从脚趾到眼睫，再仰起头，露出脖子，微张的双唇成了最最粉嫩的心型，还有大腿肌肉的抽动，射精，蜷缩起来的脚趾。

最重要的是——John连呼吸都忘记地凝视着，心脏剧烈地跳动着——是那双细长的眼睛终于慢慢睁开，映出一潭平静的深深的湖水，还有湿漉漉的卷毛耷拉在他的额头，脸上因为余韵而泛着粉红，荣光焕发。

John笑了，他捧住Sherlock的脸。“回到地球了吧。”

“回——”Sherlock哽了一下，勉强地吞着口水，“回来了。”

“我们有孩子了……”

“唔唔。”

“……我们竟然真的有孩子了……”

John把Sherlock无法巧舌如簧地回应，当作他完完全全心满意足的证明。

*  
——  
*

怀孕初期Sherlock可被折腾得够呛。

他不但每天晚上都毫无悬念地睡过去，还睡得很香，起码有九个小时这样。他为此很恼火。思考（以及闲晃）的时间变少了；嘲笑（乃至侮辱）苏格兰场的时间变少了；使用色彩HTML语言给John的深浅不一的体毛编码的时间少了。更令他郁闷的是，他的身体竟突然需要在白天睡眠。

有次他一边看烂俗电视节目（“所有的‘节目’都是烂俗的，John。”）一边打盹，口水滴在John的肩膀上。还有一次，才起床四小时，他想读一本关于器官失窃案例的书，结果把第一页读了四遍又睡过去了。最糟糕的是那次他刚叉起第一勺意面，就没能送进嘴里，而是从衬衫上滑到大腿，恶心扒拉的一滩。可惜他昏昏欲睡甚至没意识到，只是在椅子里晃晃悠悠。

“唔嗯……”

John端着自己那盘走向餐桌，结果愣在半途中。“啊啊，亲爱的……”他叹气，放下餐盘拿了一块湿抹布来到Sherlock跟前，后者迷糊地把脑袋靠在他大腿上。“可怜的小东西。”

“嗯嗯，什……”

“你看起来连今天礼拜几都不知道了。”

Sherlock皱眉——在John心里，皱眉撅嘴的Sherlock简直无敌可爱无敌萌——然后嘟哝道：“我知道。礼拜五。”

“好了你这家伙，”John笑着说（明明是星期三），“现在去床上休息。”

他把Sherlock扶起来，拍拍他的屁股，带他朝卧室走。

还有孕吐。Sherlock花了足足有一天工夫想要找出是谁创造“晨间孕吐”这种说法，他要控告那混蛋，哪里是晨间那么简单根本就……彻头彻尾一场灾难。

不幸，他对于浓稠的液态物质的厌恶，逐渐拓展到其他……浓稠的红色液体。某天Sherlock来到一个犯罪现场，本身气息在之前浸泡过Beta沐浴露之后已经闻不出来了（怀孕第五周，他的气息就变了，没有变得更浓郁，而是变得甜美，轻盈。任何一个alpha，甚至beta，都可以辨认出这是属于怀孕的omega气息）。然后过了不到一个小时他就不得不由Lestrade连拖带拽——字面意思——地拉上楼回到家里，John则被迫编造一个食物中毒之类的故事，同时在Sherlock滚烫的额头上贴一块降温敷贴。

要说最后发展到什么地步，就是，John去了超市，买了好几个桶，每，一，间，房都准备一个。尽管必须承认这样极其有效地挽救了地毯和家具，光是看着Sherlock挣扎翻身，肚子上抱着一个桶，双手都因呕吐而颤抖着，John就同情心完全泛滥不可收拾了。

到第九周，他把Sherlock拖到医院要求产检。一开始挺尴尬的，因为那医生在怀孕的omega气息刺激下居然情动起来（John发誓他看见她并拢了双腿磨蹭过几下），但最终她还是恢复专业水准，就是说，她看着一个苍白瘦削的家伙坐进椅子里，穿着手工定制的长裤（第一颗扣子是解开的），上身却是破破烂烂的旧棉T——外面套着衬衫。那家伙微隆的腹部在专业医生的眼里，比什么都要醒目。

——————

超声医师说要去“和同事讨论一下”，扫描到半途走开了。John的反应跟其他任何一个身处此境的男人一样，惊恐，抓狂，来回走动，手指在Sherlock脑袋旁边的床单上噔噔噔地敲个不停。

随后Sherlock笑了一声，是那种“大家都懂的，沉醉在自己的高智商里”的笑。

“干嘛？”John不耐地叹气，掌根摁着眼睛。

结果Sherlock笑得更久，眼睛盯着显示屏。

“我敢对上帝发誓Sher——”

“过来。”

“为什么？”

“因为我够不到。”

半真半假。John站到他旁边，翻着白眼。“够不到什么？”

Sherlock示意那个探头，然后迅速发表了一长篇“为何只有专业人士才能使用精巧工具”，叽里咕噜一大堆……中间他只眨了一次眼，最后还撑起上半身自己抓住了那个探头。

“别瞪我，看屏幕。”Sherlock命令道，把探头放到下腹。

John极力想保持忿忿然的样子，但屏幕上先是一片雪花，很快出现了一个胎儿的影子。

“你看到没有，John？”

John被这个画面惊呆了，根本没听见。

Sherlock哼了哼，抓住John的手腕把他拉近，眼睛注视着他的。“John，还记得你说的‘怀上一堆孩子，不管你愿不愿意’吗？”他循循善诱地说。

John吞着口水，脸开始发烫。“呃……记得呃……”

带着John所见过的最为得意的笑容，Sherlock笑嘻嘻地说：“那么恭喜你如愿以偿。”

“我的天啊，”John尾音有点破碎，“多少个？”

Sherlock仰头大笑，John都站不稳了。“没那么多，”他开口，抓着John的手，把他的手指按在屏幕上一处白蒙蒙的地方，“小宝贝1号，”然后按到另一个小了一圈的白色团块上，“小宝贝2号。”

深呼吸了好几下，John才回头望向Sherlock。沐浴在机器的光亮下他看起来更不似凡人。“真他妈的见鬼。这大概就解释了你为什么症状那么严重。”

Sherlock捏了一把John的手。“你很吃惊。”

“因为我简直惊讶到半死。我们居然有一对双胞胎。”

现实突然沉降到他们的思绪里，两人一起傻笑个不停。John笑得捂住肚子倒在床上。而他的嘴唇正贴着Sherlock的，他们温柔地亲吻，互相微笑。

等他们分开，笑容已经消失了，一只手伸到John的后颈把他重新按下来继续亲吻，吻得深而激烈，吻得Sherlock开始呜咽。

“我要，John。”

John的大半辈子都在努力避免活得象个只有老二的alpha，但是，上帝，此刻他的本能控制了一切，他是真的在考虑要在一家医院的检查室里操自己怀孕的omega伴侣。在门没上锁的情况下。更别提随时可能走进来的超声医师。

“要？”John暗示性地轻喘，含住Sherlock的下唇，“要我现在就跟你做爱？”

Sherlock开始扮演他那无助的omega角色了，在床上扭来扭去。“哦哦哦哦哦John……”

“你想要我占有你？在这张检查台上？”John对着Sherlock的耳朵咕噜着，然后用舌头把他的耳廓舔了一遍。

“要不——”

John下了决心。他从Sherlock的怀抱中脱身，跑到门边。“我该怎么做？告诉我。”

“没有钥匙，我们无法——”

“要么堵门要么他妈拉个火警，快想个办法，聪明的小混蛋。”

光是想着John竟然敢在医院里干他就令Sherlock不得不抓住单薄的床单。“静脉输液包——用塑料软管。”

John把软管绕在对开式房门的两条把手上，一边转头喊：“趴好，快点！”

Sherlock争分夺秒地脱下衣服，双手和膝盖撑在床上，看到John还不忘拖一把椅子顶在门后，他发出嘤咛。

“John，快来。”

爱人急切的样子使得John飞快地爬上检查台——牛仔裤和短裤才脱到大腿，就用性器前端磨蹭Sherlock的小穴。

“已经为我湿成这样了？”

Sherlock感到自己扬起头，发出唔唔的呻吟，而John沉着的双手扶着他的腰，开始在他体内进出。

他们狂热地做了起来，其实这么匆忙根本不用担心锁不锁门的问题啊……检查台随着John的抽插而摇晃不已，Sherlock得抓住边缘部分不让自己被撞下去，手指关节比床单还要白。

“用力一点John！”

“唔嗯，可——”

Sherlock把屁股狠狠顶到John身上，John几乎都没法动了。然后他回头咬牙说道：“弄疼我，John。来，弄疼我。”

一只手来到他的后脑将他猛地按到枕头里，他获得了（遭受到）John用牙齿啃咬肩膀，毫不收敛地狠操他的回报（惩罚）。这还挺称他意的。毕竟，甜蜜温存总有时，干柴烈火先收拾。

John试着放开Sherlock的腰，把手伸到他下腹。但来不及了。他下身火热异常，眼睛更是爽得什么都看不见……

他往前倒去。之所以Sherlock还能撑住，完全是托了身体还僵直着的福而已。他绷得象一根拉到最大限度的皮筋，全身上下还在晃荡的只有那根勃发的老二，在腿间摇来摇去。

当John紧抱住他时Sherlock只能咬住枕头，John的手终于抚上他那微微隆起的小腹（是不是刚才John又抽动了几下？）。

Sherlock咬着牙，齿间是枕头的棉布套子，他下身抽搐着射在John的手上，然后他粗重地呼吸，慢慢浮出欲海——胳膊和腿都痉挛得发痛，缺氧的肺部也难受极了。这次真是惊人的体验。

等他们平过气，重新穿好衣服，John也把（作孽地）用于锁门的各种东西挪走之后，才过了三分钟，超声医师就漫不经心地晃进来了。

“我会喜欢上国民医疗保健体系的。”John咬着嘴唇。

“嗯哼，那样一来我也喜欢了。”Sherlock眼睛闪着光，低低地哼着，然后清清嗓子。“是双胞胎？还花了你15……噢，等等，16分钟，来读出片子。不如给我们照片然后放我们走人怎么样？”

难得一次，John不想提醒Sherlock他有多不会讲话，他只想快点离开医院，免得刚才打炮的气息蔓延到大厅把附近的alpha都弄抓狂。

——————————

第十三周。

John被从公寓赶出去了。

他是被，字面意思上地，从楼梯撵下去，推出大门。没有钥匙，只有钱包——

啊啊，口蜜腹剑的混蛋，John心想，手伸进裤子口袋，我当然带钱包了。然后他另一边裤子口袋开始震动。

买不到就别回来，不然我就在床上放火。

SH

就是这样，Sherlock Holmes热烈地迎接了“情绪不稳”这个鬼东西的到来。

*  
——  
*  
等到John从超市回来（并且乞求原谅之后），Sherlock为他开了门。正确地说是猛地把门一拉，然后立马在购物袋里一顿狂搜。

“等一分钟行不行Sherlock，上帝。”

侦探先生象个孩子似地在地上蹦来蹦去，手臂贴在身侧，握成拳头。“哦我的John，在哪在哪？”

埋头于冰箱里，John朝餐桌旁椅子上的一个袋子指了指。“我猜是那个——嗨小心点！我还在生气呢！”

“唔唔，随便，彼此彼此。”

John的警告被当作耳边风。奶油盒子掉到地上，里面的东西在椅子脚旁边流了一滩。John无声地骂着对方祖宗十八代，跪下身擦拭污迹，但Sherlock发出了一声非常无耻的呻吟，还伴随了一个非常——濡湿的声音，John停下动作。

他抬头，看见Sherlock正低头望着他，拼命吸吮着两根手指。“你到底知不知道刚才发出了什么声音？”

Sherlock只是轻哼一声，“啵”地拔出手指，伸进另一只手抱着的罐子里。他挑衅般地瞥了John一眼，然后挖出一团粘稠的黑漆漆的东西，微微仰起脑袋，缓慢地滴进嘴里。

有些不小心落在他的下巴上，有些滴在嘴角。最后，只剩残渣的时候——趴在地上的John可是看得很清楚——一条可爱的粉红色舌头伸出来，懒洋洋地舔起指关节。

接着Sherlock又低头看John，并且因为John蓦然变得暝暗的双眼而奸笑。

“你会把牙吃坏的。”

Sherlock耸肩，继续舔手指。“不能怪我，”他把糖浆罐头放到餐桌上，手捧着已经很显著的肚子，“孩子们想要。”

随后，在Sherlock的脚趾存心搔弄John的大腿的情况下，后者双手牢牢地按在了Sherlock比过去更加挺翘的臀部，抬起身体，脸颊磨蹭着由于睡衣太紧而上卷起来露出的温暖的皮肤。

John亲吻并舔弄着他，双手揉捏他的臀部。Sherlock按上他的后脑，手指在他的头发上拨拉。一个积极的讯号。John玩弄了一会儿Sherlock的睡裤带子，然后手滑进里面，指尖沿着臀缝向下嬉戏直至——

Sherlock整个身体抽搐了一下，发出十分深沉的呜咽。

事实上他的呜咽中包含了太多欲望，听起来简直很假，如同拍得很烂的色情片里的那种。

John床技超赞。他有这自信。Sherlock也知道，连Mrs.Tuner——为她点个蜡——也被迫了解到了这件事。还有等等等等等等可做证。但即使如此John Watson也很清楚Sherlock不可能仅仅因为一根微不足道的手指在他略湿的穴口徘徊就高潮，就发出这种声音。

“我在这里打算让你爽一爽，而你他妈就想着糖浆……”

Sherlock皱眉。“为什么我不能两者兼得？”他随随便便就这么说。

他又来了，要么挑战John的常识，要么质疑他对于性事的原本认知。“好吧。我想，很公平。”最后又吻了一下Sherlock的肚脐（哦，这回Sherlock倒露出一个羞怯的微笑了），John站起来，向沙发示意。“你请。”

Sherlock试图装出一副冷漠厌烦的样子，但John看见他喉咙动了动，还有眼睛，在睫毛之下从John身上瞟向沙发，再瞟向John，然后晃动了两下坐进沙发里。

“带着糖浆。”

“要是还有剩的话，小混蛋。”John装腔作势，但依然带着罐头走到起居室。“只要你别把烤鸡味薯片也带进……”

突然瞪大了眼睛并且露出狡诈的笑容，Sherlock挪动着屁股把胳膊伸进沙发垫子中间，掏出一袋John非常不愿意看见的玩意儿，兴奋地照着John的脸挥来挥去。John刚好跪到了Sherlock微微张开的腿间。

“一个空袋子，Sherlock，上帝。”

Sherlock伸出一根手指制止了John继续冒烟，并且无视John的白眼，把袋子抖了抖。“里边还有一点点碎屑，我觉得可以——”

同样一根手指按上Sherlock的嘴唇，Sherlock试图气冲冲地瞪它，可惜反而瞪成斗鸡眼。

“想都别想。”John警告道，拍拍Sherlock的大腿让他抬起屁股，好拉下他的睡裤，“糖类或者别的什么好吃的东西对做爱还有点好处。烤鸡味？还是算了吧。”

“哼哼。能给这根手指想点更好的事来干。”Sherlock在John的动作下嘀咕，把袋子丢到沙发另一边（以后再说）。

“令人悲伤的是，”John开口，双手抚摸Sherlock大腿内侧根部，“那本应该让我觉得性感才对。但我知道你的意思并非要把一根手指插进你的小洞，或者——”

“我俩波长一致，可喜可贺，John。”Sherlock挑逗道，把糖罐推到John够得到的扶手上，“我保证，这会值回票价。”

那家伙说到做到。他先是凑上嘴唇，不时左右摇晃脑袋让John的手指涂抹那两块可爱的粉红唇瓣。然后，那条三寸不烂之舌慢吞吞地从一边的嘴角舔到另一边，轻轻擦过John的指腹，让他瑟缩。自始至终Sherlock都注视着蹲坐在跟前的John。

“我认为这叫做——”Sherlock轻咳一声，继续道：“美妙地吸吮？”

“哦操他妈的，从你嘴里说出这种话简直是犯罪。”

侦探歪头，凑上前轻轻吻了John一下，让他尝到焦糖的甜味。

John用指节爱抚Sherlock的性器，眼睛则凝视着他的脸：细长的双眼透过参差的刘海也同样望着他，刚被触摸到时鼻孔微微地翕动，还有略带弧度的一口白牙咬在沾满糖浆的手指上。

“不，等等，”John说，拇指在Sherlock的性器前端刮了一下，感到有火热的气息吹拂过自己被对方含在口中的手指，“先别。”

Sherlock的困惑很快消散了，John把头垂在那两条纤细白皙的腿间，感到对方的嘴唇弯成一抹笑。

等到嘴唇第一次接触到性器头部，Sherlock便为口中的手指增加一些吸吮力度。轻如鸿毛的牙齿触感，在John心里，也等同于向自己挑逗舔舐的舌头的回应。

John决定不再欲擒故纵。Sherlock的腿正不耐地抖动，而他并不想再一次挑逗对方情绪的底线。一手牢牢按住对方膝盖，John含入更多的Sherlock。他无比缓慢地加深，感觉到Sherlock低头专注的凝视，他发出了愉悦地低哼。

John快活地吸吮对方老二时Sherlock发出的声音，说实在的，实在相当不雅。但反正Sherlock嘴里也含着东西，John就当作是自己的老二让他发出这么压抑的呻吟，还有当自己用舌头沿着血管从底部舔到尖端时那细小的呜咽……

John对Sherlock的老二了如指掌。他可以闭着眼，一手向上塞在Sherlock嘴里一手在下面爱抚自己，同时完美地勾勒出他的老二上每一条血管。对于这点Sherlock真是心悦诚服。

但他的手指滑了下来落到胸前。John是可以表现得郁闷一点，但他太沉迷于口中的温热、紧绷的物体，只能发出一小声不爽的嘟囔。

“John。”Sherlock轻声说，仿佛自己开口破坏此刻的气氛是种犯罪。

他们四目对视，没有在John的手指被抓到糖浆罐头里时移开，也没有在John含着Sherlock性器前端停下动作时移开。

这一次Sherlock慢慢地分开他的手指，让糖浆沿着手指往下流。然后等到它淌到John的指根，便伸出舌头，长长地、惬意地在食指和中指组成的V形沟壑中舔了一道。

John一直觉得这个手势很没品，但是，上帝，现在他算是领教到Sherlock舔东西时的淫靡样子了。火热湿润的呼吸，长长的不断扑扇的睫毛，还有舔弄他每一处指节的舌头……

“淘气包。”

“哼嗯……”

尽管努力想继续看着那张奇妙的嘴是怎么“吃掉”自己手指上的“糖浆”的，把Sherlock全部含进口中的John还是反射性闭上眼，虽然说只是一根omega的老二，那头部依然碰到了自己的扁桃体。

没过两秒钟Sherlock就大腿微微抽动，发出“哦哦哦哦哦不行了……”这样的轻叹，射进John口中，一只手抓住自己的卷毛。

Sherlock弓起的身体让John碰到他的腹部，隆起的腹部，不知怎么地John也射了，含着Sherlock变软的性器释放了自己。

John在震惊中脱力。之前明明还在慢吞吞地把玩自己的老二，怎么就突然抠着Sherlock的大腿把裤子弄脏的。

等他总算能抬起头，看见Sherlock正红着脸，呼吸急促。但那家伙眉头有点皱，右眼有点眯，嗯，在一次荡漾的高潮过后三十秒，Sherlock Holmes就恢复了思维能力。

“所以……”Sherlock微微牵起嘴角问道，双手环抱着搭在肚子上，“你是什么时候意识到自己对孕妇有特别的性癖的？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原文连接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/431434/chapters/888171

第十三周回放

“所以……”Sherlock微微牵起嘴角问道，双手环抱着搭在肚子上，“你是什么时候意识到自己对孕妇有特别的性癖的？”

 

John可以说都怪刚才太爽，可以说是Sherlock声音太低沉，甚至，如果非要强词夺理，他还可以说自己看Sherlock脖子上的红晕太入迷了所以听不见别的话。

但对方是Sherlock，所有的理由在他眼里都是借口。即使此时此刻John正在对付公寓里的沙漠蝗虫灾害也好，把《毫无意义的爱好》一栏下的“娱乐”和“体育休闲”全部换成“痣的病理学”以及刚被丢在沙发下的“2010/1/29~The great game期间案宗”也好——

Sherlock，先是把自己仪表整理好，接着试图把另一半的魂唤回来。“John。”

——或者去把浴室水槽翻修成一个临时冷藏柜，因为Sherlock用他那糟糕得不能再糟糕的幽默感表示把顺手摸来的两个眼球和舌头拼成一张斗鸡眼长舌脸可好玩了，搞的John每次刷牙或者洗漱都会跟那个组合面对面，这让John觉得自己一辈子也无法习惯Sherlock这个家伙。

诚然和他在一起之后跛足是不药而愈了，但又有心脏病的危险。（成功破案，肾上腺素飙升，相当好；但和一个怀孕的，心智未成熟的，坏脾气又聪明绝顶的，还是个omega的咨询侦探先生在一起，就不那么舒服了……）

被Sherlock当前的推理震惊到，John的胃纠结了起来。

“John。”

沉默的数秒。

“你要不要披个受惊毯？”

John没有立刻回答。他眨了三次眼睛，让Sherlock确定他尚未木僵。

“哎上帝啊……”

“上帝怎么了？”

Sherlock笑眯眯地看着John把脑袋拼命往他两腿间的沙发垫子里钻，一边嘀咕着：“偶素一个肮脏滴银……”

“John，如果你连沙发垫子都要啃，我们还怎么谈你目前性事方面的自我厌恶情绪？”

John又把脑袋往垫子里猛地一砸，以表示：我现在窘得要死好吗你就注意一点好吗。然后他抬头，重复道：“我是个肮脏的人。”

“恰恰相反，John，我认为你十分卫生……”

不自觉的舔过下唇，John立即握紧了放在Sherlock膝盖边上的拳头，告诉自己再舔就咬舌头。

“我情愿你来咬我的。”

谢天谢地，Sherlock观察肢体语言的能力并不仅用于推理和破案。在眼前alpha一发出啜泣声，他就靠上去，一手本能地护住腹部另一手捧着John的下巴。

“这是不正常的，不道德的，我觉得自己简直就是利用你——”John连珠炮般地开口，视线从Sherlock身上不自在地飞向窗外。

“John。”Sherlock轻轻叹息，“欢迎来到我的世界。”

“社会性异常的‘高功能反社会分子’和……这种事不一样。”

Sherlock在他额头上印下一吻。“容我提醒你，这份异常能让我对于你的癖好淡然接受。”

John一边碎碎念一边把脸埋在Sherlock的颈窝里。

“你接受了我的糟糕社交礼仪，我的缺乏同情心——”Sherlock顿了顿，轻笑一声，“而现在，我接受你的这一部分。我们的结合该变得更加双向互惠了，你说呢？”

John依依不舍地从他怀抱里脱身，目光在Sherlock脸上逡巡，寻找任何嘲讽挖苦的蛛丝马迹。一丝也没有。“你简直是个天使，知道吗？”

——————————

第十五周。

“我很想谈谈你的那个小爱好，John。”

John很合作地把茶喷在早餐上。

翻了个白眼，Sherlock坐进餐桌另一边的椅子里，从John的盘子里捞走一片培根。“说实话，我本以为和我共度49381小时之后，你已经习惯了我的简单直接。”

“那就意味着我不会为你的口不择言而压力山大。但我真的很有压力！”John大喊，（十分拙劣地）装作在全神贯注阅读新一期《卫报》的样子。他偷偷瞥了Sherlock一眼，随即皱起脸：“求别说。”

Sherlock的睫毛扑扇扑扇着。“求别说？是说你的爱好还是——”

“对，那个，还有所有你想说的。”John低吼，用的是闭上你那该死的嘴巴口吻。Sherlock从善如流地闭上嘴。

……闭了大概三十秒吧。

John正想读完一篇关于“不听话孩子的自私与病态”文章。在这个节骨眼上真是恰到好处啊。

“平均每一天就有三次性高潮——”

“看在上帝的份上……”John低声咕哝着把胳膊交叠在桌子上，一头枕上去。

但双手平摊在餐桌上——指尖还蓄意搔刮John的手臂——的Sherlock却不愿就此罢休，大脑硬盘嗡嗡地高速运转，滤出这方面的每一块知识碎片。

“John，你当然不会对我的求知欲感到惊讶了。现在，我只想知道为什么。这话我不常说，但我已经……深陷其中。”

他相信John是自己所遇见的人中看起来最普通的一个，但又是唯一一个能忍受他，改变他的存在。事实上John已经在Sherlock的生命中变得如此重要，使后者都无心去思考他们关系所带来的全新领域。不管是生理，心理，乃至社会性。

“什么为什么？”John枕着胳膊嘀咕道，无视Sherlock的腿在桌子下面兴奋地蹬了几下。

Sherlock咬着下唇，然后：“先旨声明，John，对于我们性生活方面的改变，我完全乐在其中。”

“别装好人。”John抬头，撑着下巴，“装好人不符合你的个性。”

省下装腔作势的力气，Sherlock的整个姿态与动作都变为他原本的模样。就是说他看上去更加放松——但Sherlock习惯于（至少在研究某件事时）绷紧身体，象僵直的死尸。

“好吧。到底是什么？我的……”他咳了两声，思索确切的词汇，或者最不会让John难受的词汇，“身体状况，让你那么地……”

“饥渴。”

Sherlock望天。“精力充沛。”

“我也试图思考过这件事……估计是因为那份禁忌感。因为那是个错误，不是吗？起码在大众的认知里。我突然对你感到充满了占有欲——比我们刚结合时还要多得多——因为你怀着我的孩子们。”

“那就能解释为何你对其他怀孕omega没有同样感觉了……”Sherlock若有所思，一根手指戳着自己的下唇。

John表示赞同，喝了一口茶。“何况，你也不能否认，由于怀孕你的那方面需求也高涨了起来。”

“是。但我那是生理性的。你是心理性的，某种程度上。”

“好了别把弗洛伊德那套放在我身上。”

“我并不想分析你的梦境……你想不想？”

带着一抹浅笑，John从椅子里站起来开始把碗碟放进水槽。“更何况，你知道，你的身体一直在变，每次我们上床，仿佛我都在珍爱一具新的身体。”他耸耸肩，回头，却给Sherlock一记充满威胁的死光。“我说了别那样。”

“确切地说你并没有严令禁止我戒除这个。”

“我说真的，Sherlock。那很恶心好吗，别那样！”

Sherlock撅嘴。“可是，John！我一直想个不停。想得受不了！”

“好吧！那趁我看不见再做！”

John一回身开始洗盘子Sherlock就挑起一条培根的肥肉部分，满脸幸福地塞进嘴里，发出满足的叹息。 

第十六周

第十六周相当有纪念意义。

首先，Sherlock的情绪波动缓和了很多——那多亏了一叠Lestrade“无意中”带来的、让Sherlock在百无聊赖中不要彻底发疯的陈年旧案。（最让Sherlock郁闷的就是现在他不能再随随便便地往沙发上一倒了，那样就很难做出“我在生气”的样子，也很难获得John的关注。）

当然Sherlock也知道能有这些东西活络大脑，真正该感谢的人是谁。因此，他就每天早晨用一次很棒的口活把对方叫醒，作为道谢的方式。

某时某刻，Sherlock正在察看某件很古早的案子，然后他发出了某种John已经很久没有听见的，特别的声音。是一声抽气，又象是呻吟。

“你总算把那案子破了？”John无意识地一边在电脑上打字，一边期待Sherlock能泄漏一点天机。

“不是。”其实听起来更像“才不是嘛”。

John的视线越过电脑屏幕向他望去。Sherlock如痴如醉地看着的并非案宗，而是他的肚皮。

他的嘴角勾起一丝羞涩的笑容，然后视线飘向John的脸，再飘回肚子。“John我觉得——”

John立刻切换为医生模式，把电脑屏幕啪地合上，跑到他旁边坐着。“上帝，发生什么——”

“它们在动，John，”Sherlock不可思议地说，双手抱着肚子，“我觉得它们在动。”

John知道自己还得过几个礼拜才能感受到，但他仍然情不自禁地跪在Sherlock面前，掀起他的衬衫吻遍他每一寸肌肤。

接着，到了这一周的末尾，“它们”变成了“她们”。

第十八周。

“我恨睡觉。”

“为什么啊宝贝？”

Sherlock的脸埋在枕头里叽叽咕咕，努力把身上的T恤（确切地说是John的T恤，Sherlock的睡衣已经套不上了，然后他就一直气呼呼地，至今没有出门买新睡衣）往下拉，试图盖上肚子。“别装傻，John，你心里清楚得很。”

作为回应，一只温热的手伸到Sherlock身上，并且毫不羞怯地隔着短裤捂住他的老二不肯放。Sherlock扭了扭，嘤咛一声。

“可怜的小东西……”John在Sherlock耳畔吹气，食指正在对方性器上下挑弄，“都怪荷尔蒙……”

灰蓝色双眼猛地睁开——即使身处Sherlock背后——John也仿佛能看见对方一边嘴角上扬。

Sherlock转过头，John靠近他，把两人的额头贴到一块儿。他被Sherlock的肢体语言吸引而去。

Sherlock，刚才还蜷着身体，此刻却伸展开来贴着John，从他转回去的、靠在John肩头的后脑勺，直到两人交缠的腿。一眨眼的工夫（真的是一眨眼），他的眼中——不管有多么水汪汪，色泽又多么浅淡——就从瞳孔深处散发出情热的欲求，透过他低垂的睫毛John都能感受到几分。

“可让我变成这样子的人，是你。”Sherlock嘀咕道，火热的呼吸吹在John的唇上。他把John放在自己性器上的手拉到明显隆起的腹部。

John得把头扭到一边咬着嘴唇才能压下赧然的呻吟，他还在努力适应这种新的性爱助兴方式。

深呼吸好几次之后John才重新看向Sherlock，一鼓作气地吻住他的唇。

“我觉得自己也没什么办法啦……”John轻声说着，开始沿着Sherlock的下颌轻啄，“就只能狠狠干你一通了对不对？”

Sherlock感受到John贴着自己的老二，无助地呜咽。“吻我，求……”

尽管环着John的脖子拉近了嘴唇与嘴唇的距离，接吻的角度还是那样不尴不尬，并且由于两人使劲伸长脖子，温柔的亲吻很快变得热火朝天。Sherlock翻身仰躺，而John的手就更轻易地勾住他的大腿，把他拉得贴在身上。

吻本身悠长火热又时断时续。John常常后退一点儿，听着Sherlock的喘息，看他恳求地眯着眼睛。

而就在他把舌头钻进Sherlock口中不久，对方就小声呻吟了一下，John一开始以为是惊讶的意思，直到发现Sherlock手掌平摊在自己胸口，把他推开。

“怎么——”

Sherlock一根手指贴在他嘴唇上，看着John皱起的眉头舒展开来变为狂喜。他把John摸自己大腿的手拉到右侧腹部，牢牢地按着。

大概过了十几秒，John又皱眉，“Sherlock，我感觉不到，好吗？”他叹着气想把手抽回来。

“相信我。”Sherlock坚持道，愈发把John的手指按在肚子上，“等着。”

John郁闷地扁着嘴，然后，感觉来了。“是，是那个——”他结结巴巴地，难以置信地眨眼。回答他的是眼前那双心形嘴唇上弯而成的一个细小却幸福的弧度，还有隐约可见的牙齿，以及指尖感受到的另一次颤动。

“每次你那样看着我，”Sherlock热烈地开口，眼睫扑扇，把T恤下摆拉高让John可以慢慢地抚摸他整个腹部，“女儿们都会踢来踢去。她们肯定受我的心跳影响——”

John再度凝视着Sherlock。“告诉我，那是怎样的感觉？”

“我想就我个人而言比较想用‘七上八下’这个说法，不过我也不知道别人确切是怎样……”

“好了你别说了。”John温柔地警告道，双手捧住他隆起的部位。Sherlock闻言看向他。“别破坏现在的气氛……”

Omega啧了一声，让John揉了几分钟肚子，然后不耐地扭动起来。

“好吧。”John叹了口气，“你怀孕了十八周就开始嫉妒我们的孩子。我还在想你会从什么时候开始爆发呢。”

Sherlock不开心地扁着嘴把John的手推开，拉下T恤，眼神是那种有你好看的样子。“那暗示着某种不满——我梦想着能处于她们的位置……”

“哦别扯了Sherl——”

“你以为我会愿意有一颗发育不全的大脑，然后窝在一包……羊水里？”Sherlock打了个哆嗦。

John坏坏地笑了，感谢上帝他的医学知识能让他有反驳余地。“那样你就不用吃喝，不用上厕所……”他眼睛一亮，找到了关键之处，“你甚至不用呼吸了耶Sherlock。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

John的下巴上有指尖划过，火热的呼吸。“嗯哼，说得好。”Sherlock吸气，然后向John的嘴唇进攻。

一边双手蹭过Sherlock的T恤下摆，一边吸吮Sherlock的嘴角——John蹬掉自己的睡裤，老二很英勇地弹了出来。“现在，”John轻叹着啃咬Sherlock的唇，“坐上来。”

“不好意思那啥，你刚刚说什么不要破坏气氛的？”

John舔着他的下唇，让Sherlock无法确定是看着他的舌头好，还是看着那根很想坐上去的巨根好。

“坐，到，我，的，老，二，上。Sherlock。”

于是就变成了Sherlock努力支起身体（之前John犯过一个巨大的错误，就是问他需不需要帮忙，至今，John的后脑还有一块想到就痛的地方，提醒他永远不要重蹈覆辙），John躺平，等对方脱掉睡裤的状况。

“别，”当Sherlock撩起T恤时John阻止道，“就那样。”

Sherlock热切地注视着他，笑眯眯地，抓住了床头板。

“要让你停止这种欠揍的笑脸，我可是很拿手的。”

Sherlock慢吞吞地用舌头舔了一遍上唇，轻轻晃动腰身。“哦，是吗？”

被John扶着腰，他慢慢地下沉，然后立即仰头发出满足的叹息。

“感觉好吗甜心？”John喘着，双手来回地抚摸Sherlock的大腿。

“好得让你，哦哦哦哦，无法想象。”

Sherlock还能稍微抬起来一点儿再坐下，于是他放开一只抓住床头板的手，改为攥着John的T恤，爽得直抽气。

他慢慢地开始摆动臀部，找到了节奏。他再度握住John的手，拉到自己过于紧绷的、一寸寸往上反卷起来露出圆滚滚的肚皮的T恤里。

自从五周前的谈话之后，John就很难把目光从Sherlock日益见长的腰身，光润的皮肤，以及下方浅粉色的妊娠纹上挪开。有时候John还觉得Sherlock会为了吸引自己的目光而爱抚肚子——尽管最近他已经下意识地避免作出这种举动了，也有很多怀孕的omega是不会这么做的。

在周围有人的情况下，John要“化身为alpha”是很不明智的。

“你变得好大……”

Sherlock低头，另一只手也放开床头板，伸向John张开的手掌与他十指相扣，仿佛是心灵上的（也是对于沉重的腰身的，当然他不会承认了）支撑。

他抚摸过自己胸口的手则在腹部与John的手回合。“才到……呜嗯嗯……”他喘不上来，只能放慢动作，吸口气——身怀双胞胎终于在这个时候显示出负担——“孕期一半呢……”

想到未来还有四个月时间，而Sherlock已经看起来那么……那么圆滚滚了，让John两腿直发抖。他不得不屈起膝盖脚掌撑在床上让抖动平息。Sherlock愉快地哼哼着，继续起伏。

“往后靠点，快……哦操就是那样……”John急促地呼吸，把Sherlock两只脚按在床上减轻他的劳动量，同时开始一点一点地挺腰。这样Sherlock就不必再过于费力。

他的爱人已经累得不行。卷毛湿答答地黏在太阳穴边上，整个身体都因荷尔蒙以及汗水而光晕朦胧。他的眼睛闭了起来，呼吸声那么地嘶哑。

“来吧Sherlock……来吧。”John引诱他，试着变换角度，突然以浅而快速的戳刺把Sherlock弄得惊叫连连，手已经握住了自己的性器。

“John，我要——哦天啊John！”

Sherlock的指甲嵌入John的膝盖，哆嗦着射了，精液喷洒在他隆起的腹部，让John无法自抑地低吼。

Sherlock恍惚地垂下视线，指尖开始在T恤底下露出的紧绷皮肤上游弋。“你喜欢那样吗John？”他轻声问。

John猛地仰头，不知道说了什么下流话。

“你喜欢我变得这么大？”Sherlock的话语里满是浓情蜜意，他抚弄着肚子上的精液，笑容恍惚，而John则抽搐着射在他体内。

“操操操Sherlock……”

两人搂在一起平静了一会儿，然后：

“帮个小忙，John，拜托。”

John缓缓地抬起头，强忍笑意地帮助Sherlock从大腿上下来。真是相当不矜持的姿态啊，这么想的可不只John一个人。

Sherlock总算把那条跨在John身侧的腿收回并拢了，站到床脚。他一边嘟哝一边揉自己的后腰。

突如其来的眩晕感和Sherlock拖着步子（还没有蹒跚，嗯，还没那么行走困难，不过以后会的）走进浴室的样子让John带着一丝窃喜埋进棉被里，被两人美妙的气息包裹着。

当然，好景不长。随着浴室门被甩开以及他的omega的嘟哝，很快就出现了非常不开心的Sherlock的身影。他已经穿戴整齐仿佛要把刚才欢爱的证据都遮蔽起来。

“真是没少干好事啊……”他低声抱怨，瞪着腰带——都已经系不起睡袍的腰带——愤愤然。

他不耐地踱步（或者说在身体状况允许的情况下走动），郁闷地仰着脑袋，一手在侧腹打着转。“我开始痛了——”他感受到一阵尖锐的抽痛，皱起眉，但还是挥手不让已经紧张地跪在床上的John靠近。

John思索片刻，然后靠近他，伸出双臂。“过来Sherlock，躺下。”他温柔地说，拍着身边的枕头等待Sherlock坐在床垫上，“别走了，放松放松。”

Sherlock哼哼着把脑袋靠在John的肩膀，让他摸自己的肚子。“是助产士告诉你的那种痛？”

“‘圆韧带疼痛’，对。”

“我记得她是说要再过几周才会出现？”

另一阵刺痛——由盆腔中一根环绕着子宫的韧带，在适应子宫膨胀而发生牵拉时引起——让Sherlock咬牙切齿。这种痛在男性omega身上更严重一点，因为他们的器官不如女性omega的发育完全——助产士这么告诉他们来着——但基于有预防措施和缓解疼痛方法的缘故，她的“专业看法”可以完全置之不顾。

他们被告知这种疼痛会随着时间而加重。Sherlock把脸埋进John的颈窝。“只能说她们长得比预料中快。”

John亲吻他的额头。“身为你的女儿，那也是理所当然的，对吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原文连接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/431434/chapters/1421963

第二十周

 

午夜，两人却都没睡熟。John热得不行，而Sherlock则坚信自己心正泡在一桶盐酸里。

他粗重地用鼻孔呼出气，然后踢了踢John的腿。这是向他表达“接下来你要不太平了”的一种方式。

“John。”

Sherlock的床伴嘀咕了一些含混不清的话，个中内容，可能性最大的是一句咒骂以及Sherlock的名字，最后，他满足地打着呼噜把枕头掀起来盖住脑袋——那大概是整间卧室里唯一温度低于24℃的地方了。

“John。”Sherlock再次叫道，用一根纤长得不可思议的中指（John敢肯定Sherlock的祖先实际上是狐猴，不是猿类）戳John的胳膊。“我认为现在是一个重要的时刻，得让你意识到一件事。”

“唔唔唔呼呼呼。”

轻轻地啧了一声，Sherlock翻身侧躺，面对着John的后背，说：“让我们祈祷我别今晚就临盆。你的慢波睡眠深度显示届时你将毫无用处。”

“唔唔唔呼噜噜。”

Sherlock又蹭过去一点儿，不耐地朝他吹气。“你不觉得奇怪吗——”

“跟你在一起？”John埋在枕头里迷糊地说，半梦半醒之间还发出了超级满足的呼噜声，“妈的当然觉得怪啦。”

气恼地哼了一声，Sherlock撅着嘴把头别过去了。

“又怎么？”John嘀咕着，扯了扯自己歪掉的短裤。

“John，我们——”Sherlock大声吞着口水，仿佛眼前正上映一出恐怖电影，“我们还没听到Mycroft那边的动静。”

他的话一向具有和泼冷水等同的作用。John早该明白的，过去居家生活时Sherlock就这么干过，而且连装作那是在做实验的礼貌都没有。并且还要加上现在他怀孕了情绪不太稳。

念及至此John打了个冷战，他慢慢翻过身看着Sherlock。“你这个乌鸦嘴！”他大喊，被Sherlock警告要小声点之后又压低音量，说：“不公平，那怎么可能是个坏消息？”

“实际上这件事违背了他的逻辑，我知道。他肯定在等待合适的时机。”

“要是他还有一点脑子的话就最好等到你的情绪波动期过去。”

Sherlock不知道是该顺势吐槽Mycroft没脑子还是对John这种巧妙的说法表示生气。他倾向于对John态度凶暴一点，但又意识到这只不过是在为对方幼稚园程度的想法提供作证。

“还有顺便问一句为什么我们要这样悄悄地说话？”

“我觉得女儿们睡着了。这样子我就够难受，不必——”

感觉到腹部的动静，Sherlock懊恼地把头往床板上一磕。

“哦宝贝，对不起。”John趁机朝他拱了拱，伸手怜惜地抚摸那个高高隆起的肚皮。“还有哪儿不舒服？”

“闹心。”

“才不是吧。”

Sherlock已经没有办法再象以前那样气呼呼地猛一转身了，他只能把不爽用语言表达出来：“就是！”

“不，”John叹气，也仰面朝天躺着，“我指的不是那个。你也许会有烧心感，但还有别的。”

“你怎么知道？”Sherlock一边努力撑起身体靠在床头一边说。

John张开眼，怀抱着想要消除睡意并且遮掩住放大的瞳孔的可怜企图——后面一项，完全不是由于室内昏暗的缘故。

全都要怪Sherlock看起来太他妈诱人犯罪了：旧巴巴的T恤，在肚子上绷得那么紧，还有——

“因为爹地——”

“别！”Sherlock一口回绝，罔顾John扒到他身上已经开始蹭他脖子的事实，“别再来那套。”

John不管不顾地继续。他就爱来那套，要么弄得Sherlock不开心，要么弄到他发火。不管哪种结果都能奇异地使John性致高涨，从而使Sherlock性致高涨。皆大欢喜啦，虽然他们都不太想承认就是了。

“因为，”John重复说，“你已经断断续续难受了几个礼拜了。肯定还有别的不舒服，我说得对不对？”

“哼哼，我把你教得很好，好过头了啊。墨菲法则。”Sherlock回答着，不耐地把John的手从自己的皮筋裤腰带上拍开。

“那你到底是告诉我哪儿不舒服了还是要怎样？”

John的目光如此炽烈，Sherlock不禁要说你根本就知道是哪里不对劲吧。

“荷尔蒙让你变得柔软了，John。”

John低低地笑了，朝Sherlock耳朵里咕哝：“柔软？我可从来没这么硬过。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，然后把头扭到窗户的方向掩饰笑意。他感觉John的老二顶在腰上了。“看我日子都过成什么样了，居然能被这么没营养的话逗笑。看我多悲惨。”

“哦哦别担心，”John欢乐地舔着下唇回答道，“我看着你呢！”他挤到Sherlock身边，完全不考虑自己的体温让对方热得T恤领子都湿了一圈。

“你弄得我好热。”Sherlock抱怨道，试图用如此低沉的声音模仿出一个暴躁小鬼的感觉。

“正中我下怀。”

有一只手正在摸他的肚脐。Sherlock不舒服了。他的肚脐形状总是不能保持一致，让他觉得比想象中要无趣许多，徒增诸多烦恼。“我是说，大脑体温中枢感到的热。”

John伏到Sherlock的肚子上，指尖在T恤下面揉弄他。“不到五分钟前我们才进行过相似的谈话，”他说，手掌来回摩挲他的腰。

“别把我榨得太干了。”

John瞄了一眼Sherlock的胸，愉快地挑眉。“好吧。至少这算是一句隐喻。”他坏笑着，声音里逸出一丝邪恶之意。

“这绝对绝对，100%，不公平。”Sherlock嘟着嘴，双手保护性地环在胸口。“我又没办法克制，而且，”他一边说一边拼命扭动着闪避John袭胸的双手，“这也不是给你的！”

“啊啦女儿们又没生下来，不是吗？我知道，肯定有点痛，来来，让John玩玩。”

Sherlock长叹一声，伸手到背后开始掀T恤，同时尽量无视了John眼中的邪恶光芒。“你太下流了，John Hamish Watson。”

“而你，”John说着，断续在Sherlock胸口印上轻吻，“绝对值得一干，Sherlock Babydaddy Holmes。现在闭上你的小嘴（cake hole）。”

尽管John亲吻Sherlock的本意是让他闭嘴，心里却也明白那家伙肯定不反驳几句不罢休。所以，当John不再用舌头侵占他的口腔吸引他的注意力之后，就咬了两口Sherlock丰满的下唇，然后退开几分，默默等待。

接着传来Sherlock极低的咕哝：“要说有谁的嘴巴是cake hole，只有Mycroft了。”

John让他一逞这最后的口舌之快。他更专注于看着Sherlock的手臂已经垂到身侧这个事实，那家伙甚至还把胸挺了挺，召唤着John象一只跳入陷阱的兔子一样扑上前。

他没有直奔主题，因为那样只会给Sherlock抱怨的借口。John亲吻他的脖颈和锁骨，片刻后Sherlock的嘟囔从普通的不满转为了欲求不满。

那样温存了几分钟，John开始尝试往他的乳头上轻轻吹气。

Sherlock伸手按住John的后颈把他拉近，无比满足地轻叹。心知Sherlock的皮肤是多么地敏感，John几乎不需直接触碰就能让他化为一池春水。

舔完锁骨，John把下巴搁在爱人的胸口。

“不许再对我眨巴眼睛。”Sherlock警告道。

虽然在昏暗的灯光下看起来犹如片片金色的树叶，而且非常之可爱，Sherlock却并不怎么喜欢其背后掩藏的对自己的嗜夺的本性。

John很慢很慢地吸了口气，让Sherlock的皮肤抖了一下子。“让我尝尝。”

几秒钟后：

“你开玩笑？”

John很不开心地皱起脸。

“哦上帝啊你是认真的？”

“你答应过不会因为这种事看不起我的！”John小声说道。

“我没有看不起你，John。你也答应过我会尽量体谅我。”

“而你还答应过有人在的时候就不要那样揉肚子，可你没做到！让我看起来象个欲火焚身的傻蛋……”John歪头，磨蹭着那只捧着自己脸颊的手，“你不知道我他妈多想要你吗？”

Sherlock挪开手，转而探进John的短裤，并为John尖锐的抽气而心情极佳地轻哼。“唔唔，我相信自己知道。”

“好吧，做到这儿我们也不可能停了是不是？”

Sherlock挑眉，示意John再近一点。John伸出舌头一舔。

一滴乳白色的液体很快消失了，而后又出现在John舔向嘴唇的舌头上。

“看起来真不错。”Sherlock着迷地感叹道，这给了John信心，凑到Sherlock乳头上，吸吮。

看着John吸吮自己的胸部象个孩子似地嘤咛，给了Sherlock某种力量。即使是John那样思想不拘一格的人也从没有表现得如此柔顺服从过，从没有象现在这样仿佛角色颠倒了一般。

“我的alpha是个饿坏了的大男孩，嗯？”Sherlock握紧John的老二，转移了他的注意力。

John放开他，然后吞了一口。然后上前亲吻Sherlock的嘴唇让他也品尝到那个味道。

接下来John嘀咕着，下巴还湿答答的。“好，我是不太清楚怎么说才能不象那种传统的粗俗无礼的alpha啦，所以我就直说了好吗？”

Sherlock仿佛更对他短裤上一条濡湿的痕迹感兴趣。

“……奶头？”

Sherlock抬头，双唇微启，一副很迷茫的模样。

“你刚说什么？”

“呃，”John把玩着床单上一处根本不存在的褶皱，“我能不能……射在你的……”龇牙咧嘴了半天蹦出最后一个词，“奶头上？”

作为回答，Sherlock双臂紧紧地撑在身边，稍稍挺起上半身。他袒露出了胸部两块微隆和暗红色的乳头，以及与白皙皮肤反差明显的深色血管。

说实话只要别太严重，不必穿上胸垫或者那种开始发育的女性不得不佩戴的东西的话，Sherlock还是很愿意满足他家alpha的性幻想的。

体侧感觉到一丝鼓动，Sherlock伸手抚摸那儿的皮肤，安抚体内不安分的胎儿。John已经太投入，觉察不到Sherlock的异状。

这个姿势下，Sherlock的胸部可以挤出一道乳沟让John的老二滑进去。John看上去很懂的样子，他一手按在自己的老二根部，另一手去拿（为了方便起见）一直放在床头柜上的润滑剂。

正当John忙于将Sherlock的乳房弄得又湿又滑，后者也费尽心计地为之……添油加柴。

“请别指望我会动，”Sherlock声音细微地说，半是哀求，半是被John拿准了时机搔刮他乳头的手指甲弄的，“我几乎动不了了，肚子太大。”

“没关系宝贝，”John安慰他，轻啄Sherlock的嘴唇，“都交给我。”

说完John站了起来，两腿立在Sherlock身侧，然后用一只手抓住床头板。

两人无比惊奇地看着John的老二在Sherlock胸口滑动，直到饱满的龟头顶在Sherlock的嘴唇上。

急于取悦自己那位已经开始撒娇的alpha，Sherlock摩擦着他的龟头，双唇贴了上去，舔掉已经大肆泛滥在柱身上流淌的前液。

有些滴到Sherlock的胸口，使John昏昏然地感觉精虫上脑。Sherlock抓住John的大腿。John在Sherlock小小的两块凸起之间抽插，大腿肌肉不断运动，双球也随着来回动作而拍打Sherlock的手指。

“哦我的天啊，我操，Sherlock，宝贝……”

“射在我身上，John，射在我身上，你这个下流的、色情的alpha。”

“我不行了，操！”

John伸手抓住Sherlock的头发把他的脑袋往下按了一点儿，正好让第一波精液喷洒在他的脸颊。轮到Sherlock品尝爱人的体液了。

到了最后，Sherlock的卷发黏在脸颊上，完全被弄得一塌糊涂。

John瘫在Sherlock早已大开的双腿间，命令对方躺平，然后开始吸吮舔舐把Sherlock吃干抹净。Sherlock的味道醇熟而美妙，当John抬起眼，所见的只有Sherlock肿胀的性器贴在大肚子上。

“John，还要！”

Sherlock掰着自己的大腿，尽可能地打开身体。

“真是个小婊子。”John低沉地呢喃，“急着要我把你吃掉，对不对？”

一只湿答答亮晶晶的手伸到了腿间。

“你是在把我的精液弄到身体里？”

两根手指插在体内，Sherlock停下了动作。“就。是。要。被。填。满。嘛。”他饥渴地喘息，还努力晃动了几下。

“我没法再立刻让你怀上更多了宝贝。”John凑上去舔着Sherlock手指上的精液，“上帝，我能尝到我们两个人的味道……”

“John，老天啊John……”

John在深埋于Sherlock小穴里两根手指间加上了自己的一根，对眼前的景色啧啧称奇。

“操，看起来真不错，Sherlock，要我找到你最爽的那个点吗？”

Sherlock随着呼吸不断发出咕噜咕噜的嘤咛，十分积极的回应。

“要、到了……”

夹紧他手指的小穴泄露出主人即将高潮的秘密，几秒钟之后，Sherlock抵着枕头呼喊着John的名字，体液喷洒在腹部。

——————

又过了片刻，Sherlock已经睡着了。被单缠在腿间。要不是脸上时不时露出的不适神色，John会以为他睡得很舒服。对于始作俑者，John心里十分清楚。

他慢慢地、不惊扰到爱人地下了床。他将嘴唇温柔地覆上Sherlock腹部紧绷的皮肤，轻声说道：

“嘘，安静点儿……”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/431434/chapters/1427949

第二十二周

John，一如既往地，还未完全踏进家门就一头撞上了Sherlock。当然，鉴于后者那迅速增大的腰围，最近John一头撞上的次数要远远小于被那家伙从房间那头乱飞眼刀的次数。

Sherlock的这一特质真是可爱呀，John暗忖。只要John进入公寓Sherlock就无休止地索求他的关注，不管自己情绪如何，“我现在上楼梯的速度比Mrs.Hudson还要慢！我再也忍受不下去了！”或是有没有在人来疯，“我正在研究蜗虫类，看看能否利用跨种族生物基因让我再长一个肛门出来。只要几个月我就能做得到，你不觉得吗？”乃至自作自受，“我已经有两次体液流失了。快把购物袋放下再让我流失第三次！”

这天，医院的工作繁忙又累人，Sherlock却不肯让他松口气。John站在门口，空气中有属于别人的费洛蒙，但他还是笑了。

Sherlock躺在沙发上背朝他的兄长，双手抱着肚子。

“Mycroft认为自己有责任向我们提供营养。所谓的我们，是指我和肚子里的孩子，所谓营养，是指会让我比现在更胖，甚至胖得人神共愤，最终让我毫无自尊颜面尽失的食物。”

John把他购物的成果放进冰箱，他买的东西，似乎要比某一格上堆积的巧克力与布丁等物来得更有营养。他真是不敢看冷藏柜了。

“我认为即使用核弹也无法摧毁你的自尊心，Sherlock，别说几块巧克力了。没错吧Mycroft？”John问，他的注意力集中在烧水上面，并不与对方进行实质的视线接触。

如果那该死的alpha能不要一边扑扇鼻孔一边微笑仿佛房间里有什么难闻的味道的话，John会更尊敬他的。明明空气如此清新。呃，也不能那么说啦，但人类通常无法辨识出自己的费洛蒙。

而John所能感受到的则全是Sherlock。温暖，成熟，奶油般的，仿佛在说保护我，保护我！的Sherlock，是John恨不得吞吃入腹的Sherlock。

突然出现在身边的Mycroft打断了John的思绪。那家伙旁若无人地倒了杯茶，然后艰难地挤进Sherlock的扶手椅中。上一次他来拜访时试图坐John的椅子，不过Sherlock根本不符身怀六甲的孕夫形象，极其恶毒地吐槽了他。

Mycroft决定无视那句核弹的俏皮话，就是因为核弹这玩意儿才害他忙了几个月没消停。从朝鲜手中保护世界莫非比弟弟怀孕更重要嘛。荒谬。

“逻辑上说，John是对的。你的医生说过你还得增加一些体重，Sherlock。”

John和Mycroft都不怎么自在地等待Sherlock坐直——这个过程比以前可长多了，John边看边咬着舌头。上次Mycroft来访是以吵到天翻地覆而告终的，因为他——凭借着扭曲的上帝视角——自以为仔细察看一遍Sherlock的诊疗报告会帮上忙。毋庸置疑今天还得吵一架，不过能在过程中加上少许变数总是好的。

“这难道，”Sherlock手指着紧绷的孕妇装底下醒目的肚子，“不是体重吗？你倒是说说看啊Mycroft，在增加体重这方面你可是个专家。”

Mycroft啧了一声把茶杯放到椅子的扶手上。“说实话，Sherlock，这的确是体重，但它不是体脂。你没有进行任何的研习吗？我简直失望透了。”

Sherlock的指甲嵌入掌心，发出几乎微不可闻的牢骚声，不过John坐到他身边一手搂住了他的肩膀。

“Mycroft，我真心希望你别把Sherlock惹毛。帮他增加体重却又使他压力山大，两者背道而驰不是吗？”

Sherlock钻进他的alpha怀里，哼哼唧唧地表示同意。“当然，Mycroft会选择帮我增肥。”他一边说着，一记眼刀越过John的胳膊戳在Mycroft身上。

John笑了，在Sherlock的卷毛上落下一吻。“我们家里象有四个孩子似地。”

Mycroft尖锐地吸口气——这是他即将宣告某件重大事务的前兆，通常在眼下的情况，是他要走人的意思。他从椅子里爬起来，Sherlock因为对方这种自找罪受的行径而幸灾乐祸不已。

他准备对此加以嘲笑。

“不，恐怕只有三个而已，John。”Mycroft及时地插嘴，起身飞快地扣上外套。

Sherlock把脸埋在John的胸口堵住自己的尖叫，John的格子衬衫上有他的气味，十分具有安抚功效。

“出去！你把公寓弄得臭烘烘的！”他对John的一个乳头大吼。

Mycroft望天，然后走向大门。“说到这个，为什么你的配偶在闻到公寓里有其他alpha味道时，完全没有表露出不安？嗯嗯？”

“我想那是因为我发现你根本没有威胁性，对吧？”John反唇相讥，并在Sherlock的磨蹭下加上一丝微笑，叫人相当感觉不好的微笑。

John在这方面很擅长。Sherlock偷偷瞟了一眼，感到腿间一阵酥麻。John“保护”他是出于本能，不过如果能被John拍着头毛照顾安抚的话，Sherlock愿意在将来更多地扮演弱者角色。

“门在那边，您请便。”John以令人反胃的礼貌态度说，然后低头在Sherlock的嘴唇上亲来亲去。

Mycroft不悦地哼了一声走掉了，留下两个在沙发上纠缠的人。

“唔唔，又浑身不对劲了……”

每次有别的alpha在场就会这样。外来者的存在令人不安，特别这还是他们自己家里。Sherlock会各种不舒服，于是肚子里的女儿们也各种不舒服，最终弄得Sherlock怨天怨地。

John对处理此事已经十分地得心应手。尽管如此，他依然会憋着一肚子火。

他们得庆幸唯二踏足这间公寓的alpha们，Mycroft和Sally，并不常来。何况Sherlock会早早地用他的能言善辩表达出“你们快滚”的意思。

最后吻了一下Sherlock的额头，John站起来，朝他伸出一只手。Mycroft走了，他这么做也无妨。

“我来给你放水洗个澡，好吗？”John说，在脚步蹒跚——是缓步行走！行走！——的Sherlock后腰上扶持着，将他带向浴室，“你一边洗，我一边给房间通个风。”

——————————

“浴室用好了！”Sherlock在里面喊着，“确切地说，还没用好，我还在里面，不过你来帮我出去就行了！”

知道通风之后的房间会冷得让Sherlock打哆嗦，John关上窗然后打开暖气，才走进浴室。

“真是奇耻大辱。”Sherlock嘀咕，两手抱住John的脖子，小心翼翼地把脚踩在瓷砖上。

在爱人锁骨上轻啄着作为安慰，John跪下身，指着Sherlock的宽松运动裤。“脚伸进来。”

Sherlock抬起脚，同时把John抓紧。“我试试。”

他一穿好运动裤John就双手抱住他的肚子，在突出的肚脐上亲了一口，然后伸手去拿T恤。

“不，我要衬衫。”

“这搭配有够怪的。”

Sherlock套进一个袖子。“晚上Lestrade会带几个老案子来。不想让他认为我是个白痴孕夫，整天坐着不动……”

“你本来就整天坐着不动。”

“——无所事事。我有在做事！虽然可能是别人都不在意的事但依然是工作不是吗！”

John上下抚摸Sherlock的胳膊，安抚他。“是的。是的，宝贝，我明白。”他为他扣好最上面两个扣子，然后把衬衫拉下来盖住Sherlock的腹部。“现在请移动尊驾，让我趁着水还没冷进去洗一把。”

尽管Sherlock还在门口，John却一点也不难为情地脱着衣服。而在他按摩着肩膀活动酸痛肌肉时却捕捉到Sherlock咬着指尖，象看见饱受摧残的尸体似地着迷地盯着他，透过衬衫看得出他乳头都凸起来了……气氛火热了不少。

John飞快地钻进浴池，意欲遮掩被Sherlock盯出来的情动。

“别浪费啊。”Sherlock热切地提醒道，光明正大地盯着John的腿间，即使隔着水流他只能看见浅色的毛发。

舔着下唇，John尝试将两腿邀请性地张开些许。Sherlock低哼一声转身走掉，让John自己搞定。不过John知道自己没有被就这么抛弃，也没有——与Sherlock存心给他的感觉相反——被他故意挑逗。要是John指望Sherlock跪在浴池边上给他撸一发就太不公平了。他不会这么想的，他会再等一等。打开冷水开关，John开始冲刷身体。

——————————

 

John推开门，仅穿着旧T恤和短裤走进前厅，没走几步他就大声叫了起来。

“我靠！”

他单足在地上跳来跳去，把另一只脚后跟上某个膈应人的东西拿了下来，对着光线看去。

“这是……”John皱眉，“Sherlock？”

他的手心里是一颗珍珠色的纽扣。

“Sherlock，你在那里吗？”

传来清晰的餐具落在地板上的声音。考虑到前因后果，John猜想出了几分。浮现在他脑海里的画面可称得上滑稽，但当John来到厨房时眼前景象与他的猜测也相距不远。

在他们视线对上的那刻，从Sherlock送到嘴边的小勺里滴下一些看起来像是可可冰淇淋的东西，并且落到了他那袒露的隆起的肚皮上。

“哦操。”

Sherlock把勺子舔干净，再舔了一遍手指。他看上去象是个犯了错的孩子。“别告诉Mycroft。”

John顺手把纽扣丢进垃圾桶。“我干嘛告诉那混蛋？”

“我不想让他知道，不然他会没完没了。”Sherlock仰头靠在冰箱上。John走过去，蹲坐在他张开的腿间。

随即，John靠上前去，舔弄那滩融化的冰淇淋，双手则在Sherlock“噢！”的一声惊叹中捧住他的肚子。

Sherlock的手抓着John的头毛，然后那双嘴唇覆上他的，不知餍足地亲吻。

“爹地还饿着？”John在吻的间隙喘道，并因Sherlock扭动着不肯打断亲吻的动作而开心地轻哼。他们继续亲吻，Sherlock的手钻进他的T恤里。

John对此心领神会。那件已经被胡乱朝客厅里一丢的T恤最近真是很少有好好呆在他身上的机会啊。他笑着想，而Sherlock笨拙地开始剥自己的上衣。

“我总是很饿，John。”Sherlock把旁边的冰淇淋桶朝John推，“喂我。”

送上第一勺冰淇淋的同时，John的另一手溜到Sherlock的分身上，把那半勃的器官贴在他的下腹。结果正如他所愿：Sherlock一边享用那融化的甜蜜，一边呻吟着微微挺腰迎合John的抚摸。

甚至还没来得及咽下冰淇淋，Sherlock就被John的舌头侵犯了口腔。John进攻着，手也配合地动作。然后Sherlock伸出沾染奶油的粘乎乎的手抓住John的屁股，把他拉近。John的老二翘在两人之间，摩擦着隆起的腹部，他忍不住呻吟。

“真他妈爽……”

Sherlock歪头在爱人的耳边喘息着低语：“John，再给我多一点。”

John用第二勺冰淇淋堵住Sherlock的嘴，然后把冰淇淋桶底部溢出的蜜汁全数涂抹到Sherlock的肚子上。

他眼看着液体流过那圆滚滚的皮肤，然后就忍不住要去品尝。他用手涂抹上更多甜腻的液体，把Sherlock弄得更脏，看起来亮晶晶的，象是涂满了按摩油，甚至象是……

John迫不及待地咕哝着扯下自己的短裤，接着扯掉Sherlock的。那家伙正在捏自己的乳头，发出幼兽般的呜咽声。

再一次如他所愿，老二毫不费力地就在那个肚子上戳来戳去地。

“Joooooohhhnnn，”Sherlock哀求道，仿佛要去拿那个冰淇淋桶，“我们饿极了，John。”

“你怎么总能说出火上浇油的话，嗯？上帝……”

“宝宝们还要吃——”Sherlock被John用嘴唇送上的一颗酸梅堵住了，消声了片刻，“想长得更大……”

John暂且松手，然后把剩余的融化的冰淇淋倒在Sherlock肚子上——甜蜜的奶油让那儿看起来更饱满——随后，John尽量搂住Sherlock，开始挺腰。

“继续说，亲爱的。”John靠在他的脖子喘息，调整角度让两人的性器贴在一起，“再说些这样的话我就要不行了。”

“我现在看上去已经和怀着一个孩子即将临盆的人一样了，”Sherlock轻抚着自己的肚子，两人都哆嗦了一下，“肚子变得这么——操——这么大。”

“啊啊，这是谁干的呢，亲爱的？”

“都是你干的，John，用你那根美味的alpha的老二。我想死它了……”

“下一次，我保证，下次……”

Sherlock抽着气低头看去。粘乎乎的甜腻液体已经流了他一身，凉凉地对他那已经流出前液的性器施予挑逗。

这种新开发出来的敏感带简直太过刺激。他紧紧搂住John的脖子啜泣道：“爱你，我爱你。”

“让我射在你身上，求你了Sherlock求你了。”

Sherlock的手滑到两人之间，握住两根勃发的东西，挤压顶端——然后透过濡湿的刘海望着John。“把爹地弄得一塌糊涂吧。”他轻声说。

发出了近似哽咽的声音，John咬着牙，看着自己的精液喷洒在Sherlock的老二和腹部。

“就这样，把我弄脏……真是个好孩子。”

在自己解放过后，John也握住了Sherlock的分身，后者的精液很快混入John的。

Sherlock无力地靠在冰箱上，身体软绵绵的，又湿又粘。John的头搁在Sherlock胸口，手则来到他的腹部与他十指交缠。

几秒钟过去，他听到咕噜一声，然后Sherlock整个脸皱成一团。

“呜嗯……”

“不舒服？”John关切地问，感到手掌被什么东西顶了一下。

Sherlock瑟缩着，来回抚摸下腹。“肚子痛。”

“噢我亲爱的，可怜的小东西。你真是没一刻能休息的。”

“更别提我肚子里有两个娃到处乱顶。”

John笑嘻嘻地穿短裤。“上床我给你揉揉肚子怎么样？”他提议道，亲吻Sherlock湿答答的额头。

“我觉得你比我还享受揉肚子。”

John举起双手表示投降，摇摇晃晃地站直了。“好吧——”

“等下，说不定我们能把宝宝们哄睡。”

Sherlock在John的搀扶下站起来，对自己肚皮和大腿上的一团乱发出嫌恶之声。

“真抱歉，我刚才有点玩过头。”

“别马后炮了。刚才感觉不是很好嘛。”

John哼哼着又去吻Sherlock的肩。“我真的，真的觉得很过头。”他还附加一个厚颜无耻的眨眼。

“今天晚上你格外地无耻，John。我得说我还挺喜欢的。”Sherlock开始向卧室走去，一手揉着后腰，“不过提醒你一句，现在我正付出代价来着。”

“啊啊，可能得在床上休息好几天恢复元气。”

Sherlock轻笑。“那你，有没有可能，上床陪我？”

“当然。我会把你喂饱，给你按摩背脊——”

“拜托，别说了。我已经累得不行。”

John拉开被单，然后去浴室取了一根大毛巾把两人擦干净。等他一切搞定回到卧室，Sherlock已经半昏半睡，还光着身子一丝不挂。John靠在门框，心想，我真是个超级幸运的alpha。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/431434/chapters/1546618

亲爱的上帝，他想念那个，想得不得了，想得要命。

所谓“那个”，就是被John那粗壮有力又硕大的alpha老二插在体内，插到最深处，两人紧密相连，John的双球火热地顶在他的大腿根部。

说真的，起初一切都看似不经意极了。

好吧。

起码John是那么以为的。

——————————

Sherlock已经身处如下境地：当John去上班，他甚至都无法浪费时间继续在沙发上百无聊赖。他的背一阵阵抽痛，脚踝都浮肿了，连在沙发上思考某些变态美事也做不到，特别是当子宫里有小家伙不停地踢来蹬去的情况下。

这感觉太不对劲。Sherlock觉得自己的精神力正在受到挑战，他恨这挑战。

因此，当花了两刻钟时间自怨自怜之后，Sherlock把笔记本电脑搁在了肚皮上，开机，进行了一番十分必要的搜索……

这就是为什么John下班回家时Sherlock正以跪伏之姿等在床上的缘故。我们的侦探先生，就这么一个小妖精。

公寓里响起一连串John下班回家日常的动静；开关水龙头，水壶烧开了发出滋滋声。Sherlock可以直接喊一声引他注意，不过想到John带着悠悠闲闲的一颗平常心，对卧室里的状况也一无所知，Sherlock又不禁产生了逗弄他的心情。

何况他现在姿势也不尴不尬的，完全不想动。

通常John回到家会看到赖在沙发上的Sherlock，因此，今天，空无一人的客厅令他颇有失落之感。

“Sherlock？”

片刻静默之后John听到Sherlock重重的呼吸声。

“在……这里。”

John猛地推开卧室大门，被眼前的景象惊出一句“我操”，然后不小心洒出一些茶水，烫得又骂了句“我操”。他把杯子放到手边的橱柜上，甚至无暇顾及洇湿家具木头的水渍。

直到John走到床边，Sherlock才深深地吸了一口气，弓起背，屏了五秒，接着放松身体，同时发出细小的呜咽声。

“操！”John咬牙，在Sherlock的背部按摩起来，“你的肚子都碰到床了，Sherlock。”

Sherlock哼哼，又那样动作了一次，才回答：

“对啊。噢……我这样趴了好一会儿了吧？”

John的视线从Sherlock紧绷的腹部向别处游移，对上了那家伙透过刘海直视过来的目光。Sherlock的脸因为运动而红通通的，嘴角勾起一抹意味深长的笑。

“上帝。”

咬着下唇，Sherlock用手臂支撑着，身体往后推移。可爱的、饱满的臀部蹭到John的下身，睡衣卷在床单上，John简直能将他的肚子一览无遗。

“John，你保证过的！”

感受到Sherlock的急切，John便正对着他的后方，半勃的性器顶上Sherlock的屁股。

“上帝你睡裤都没脱我已经能感觉你有多湿了……”

“我一整天都想着要你。”

John咕哝着，老二在Sherlock被睡裤包裹的臀瓣间滑动，布料湿答答的，温热地包围着他。“是的，我看出来了，亲爱的。”

“宝宝们也闹个不停，我实在受不了，她们一定发现了我的兴奋。”

仿佛是作为证言，Sherlock感觉肚子里宝宝们的胎动，他赶紧叫他：“John，John，你看！”

努力将视线从埋在Sherlock臀缝里的老二上挪开，John飞快地瞄了一眼他的肚子，紧接着忍不住又再多看两眼。

“上帝，那是一只小脚丫吗？”

Sherlock呻吟着又挨了一记。“手肘。”他皱着脸回答，“我觉得能把她们对我造成的应激性不适转化为某些更有创意的行为。”

要不是Sherlock此刻那么地乖巧柔顺，睡衣卷得高高地都到了腋下，白皙的背脊慢慢摇晃着蛊惑着John的心神，John一定会问他为什么平常你炸毛时不把力气用在某些行为上。

为了让Sherlock别在嘤咛个不停，John朝他睡裤里伸进一根手指，笨拙地往下扯。

他已经有一阵子没这样干过Sherlock了。John停下手，左看右看了半天。

“John！你在搞什么飞机！”

忽略掉Sherlock惯常的任性吵闹，John则慢吞吞地脱掉自己的长裤，丢到房间一角。

他性致勃勃地吹了一记口哨。“看看你，”他幸福地叹息，让老二头端戳进Sherlock湿答答的小穴，“已经准备好被狠狠干上一场了，嗯？”

“是的John，”Sherlock喘息，摇晃着臀部，“把它插进来，把我填满，求你了。”

John鼻孔翕动着拍拍Sherlock的肚子。“干嘛，你还不够满吗？”

Sherlock想笑却笑不出来，他的忍耐已经到了极限，发出的声音更近似呜咽。

John也跟他差不多，欲望勃发，挑逗的心思早就无影无踪。他一手按住Sherlock的后腰另一手握住自己的老二，对准Sherlock的小穴长驱直入，直到两人下半身火热地贴在一块儿。

Sherlock满足地长叹一声，脑袋枕在床上，轻轻地摇了摇臀部。

John对此无比激赏，他抓住Sherlock的腰，说：“棒极了，小屁股再朝我这儿来一点。”

他让Sherlock掌握节奏，但由于肚子沉甸甸的，那节奏真是慢而磨人。他们已经很久没有这样缓慢地做过了。越是临近产期Sherlock的荷尔蒙就越是高涨得不可收拾——John也一样地火烧火燎——花时间去享受强烈而循序渐进的欢爱过程总是可望而不可即。

为了弥补欠缺的激烈感，John伸手到下边去揉捏Sherlock的乳头，然后将手指含进嘴里品尝溢出的乳汁。尽管Sherlock看不见他的动作，光是听见John吸吮手指的声音就足以让他想象出那画面。他呜呜地叫着不住地朝后方顶去。

上帝啊，这真是妙不可言的风景：Sherlock的屁股紧贴着他的，两腿大张，肚子随着自己的抽插而一晃一晃。

而当他听见Sherlock的嘟哝声时才意识到那家伙已经——因为做得不够爽——把床单咬在嘴里，憋得满脸通红。

Sherlock收缩甬道夹住John的老二，床单从口中滑落。他的嘴唇红肿，泛着粉色，心形的唇瓣显得格外动人，甚至还有口水从嘴角滴落。

即使不咬着床单Sherlock也失去了语言能力。

“要再重点？”John呼哧呼哧地喘着气，擦擦眉毛上的汗，“想要我干得重点？亲爱的？”

Sherlock试图点头，可恰到好处地戳在他前列腺上的一记冲刺却逼得他只能软在床单上，发出姑且算是赞同的呜咽。

一只柔软的、汗湿的手来到John的大腿上拍了拍，接着是Sherlock的哀求声：“抱着我。”

“啥？”

Sherlock的手够到John的腰侧一阵乱拍：“抱着我们，John。”

John让Sherlock握着他的手来到腹部，他们十指交缠，贴在双胞胎动弹的肚皮上。

“上帝我爱死你了。”John喘息，沿着Sherlock的背脊吻了一路，“你确定自己没问题？”

Sherlock用另一只手抓住床头。“你再不动就有问题了！”

John也用另一只手支撑在棉被上，开始进出Sherlock的身体。他的腰撞击得更有力更急切，引出Sherlock满足的幸福呻吟。

“啊、啊我的天啊，”Sherlock呜咽着，为了更顺利地呼吸而侧过脸，脸颊火热，“摸我，求——”

John握了握他的手然后放开，伸到他下身抓住他那弹跳不已的分身。

“——啊！”

“好了亲爱的，来吧。”

Sherlock咬着牙齿发出咆哮，睫毛扑扇着紧紧闭上眼。要不是自己也蓄势待发，John肯定会停止抽插好好欣赏这美景。

“John！John，我——！”

然后他到了。支撑着体重的两条大腿哆嗦个不停，Sherlock夹住John的老二射了出来。

John知道自己也差不多了，而且反正再多干两下Sherlock也没意见……John捏住Sherlock的腰，把他往身上拉——

Sherlock猛地抽气：“John！停！”

John立即停下，抽出来，坐到Sherlock旁边。“该死，你还好吗？孩子怎么了吗？”

Sherlock懒洋洋地啧啧几声，视线从John身边滑过去。“不。我突然有个比较变态的主意。”

“老天。”John揉着脸试图冷静。“别再这么吓人了。”

Sherlock瞥向那根距离自己没多远的精神抖擞的老二，又把两条修长的胳膊朝John伸过去：“我要起来，扶一把。”

不时地抱怨着酸痛之感，Sherlock慢慢跪在床上。然后他对John说：“你去坐在床边，脚踩在地上。”

John太他妈想赶紧爽一爽了，连Sherlock对他迫不及待的动作轻笑出声都不去在意。

“不是那边，John。”Sherlock嘲笑他，脑袋朝床的另一边歪了歪，“是那边。”

John的视线沿着那方向看去，倒吸一口气。“哦操。”

“哼哼，你倒是快点啊。”Sherlock一脸纵溺——尽管小小地翻了个白眼。

他们互相望了片刻，然后John忙不迭爬到另一边。

直直地正对着墙上那大穿衣镜。

那镜子早在几个月前就该被安装起来了，但Sherlock当然不在乎它是靠着还是挂着，John也死活不肯投降，绝不单枪匹马地干活。

而现在，Sherlock肯定会说一切都是自己的计划。当然也顺便逃脱之后的体力活。

John鼓起勇气看向自己的倒影，他看得太入迷，乃至Sherlock在旁边开口时他吓了一跳。

“摸摸你的老二，John。”

旁边的垫子下沉了，John转过头。

“别看我。”Sherlock口吻中的坚持已是足够的诱惑，“看着你自己。”

John大大地吞口水，努力忽略愈靠愈近的Sherlock——根本是用爬的过来，肚子垂在床单上——，他握住自己的老二头端。

上帝啊要不了多久他就会缴械的。

他缓缓地上下套弄那根蓄势待发的老二，当中还往前坐了点儿好用另一只手爱抚下面的双球。John看向自己的映像，下半身窜过一阵期待的酥麻。估计待会儿他要好好羞耻一下了。

耳边拂过温热的呼吸，John停下动作。“John，别停，你看起来真下流……”

“操。”John的牙缝间逸出这呜咽，转头吻住Sherlock的唇，半晌才放开。他把Sherlock拉近自己，直到感觉那隆起的腹部贴着自己的腰，还有一只手来到他的后脑。

“看着你自己。”Sherlock喘道，双唇就在眼前游移，“看着。”

John回过头，目光贪婪地扫过两人的映像。

“不，别看我，John。”Sherlock命令道，然后含住John的耳垂，“看你自己。”

“我没有——啊！——看你。也不是看我。”John坚持着，颤抖地呼出一口气握紧老二根部，忍下释放的冲动。“我在看着我们。”

他抬腿坐上床，与Sherlock面对面。“我们四个人。”他加了一句，伸手，宛如对待宝物似地捧住Sherlock的肚子。

他们沉默地坐了几秒，直至Sherlock低低咕哝一声，把John的手放到下方，让他感受体内双胞胎的活动。

“我觉得我永远也不会习惯这感觉。”

Sherlock吸鼻子，慢慢地在脐周按摩，让肚子里动静小点。“我也一样。”

John凑上前轻柔地吻他嘴唇，许久才放开。

“再面向镜子。”与其说命令，不如说Sherlock是在请求。

John好像对此并非百分百赞同，但Sherlock下床，站到他身边。

“你要干什么？”

“扶着我。”

“什么？为什么？”John一边挑眉发问一边无意识地扶住他，双手牢牢地扶持着Sherlock。

“我想骑着你。”

John想问Sherlock是否确定，但他看着镜子里，Sherlock跨在他身上，然后下沉，一手摸到腿间——我了个去啊还有比这他妈更火辣的事吗？

“你最好快到了，”Sherlock在他耳边软软地说，背脊紧紧地贴着John的身前，“这事儿对我来说有点难度，你不觉得嘛？”

他们的双手再度交汇于Sherlock的腹部，稳稳地托着，而Sherlock抬腰，坐上John的老二。

“操，要到了。”John靠着他脖子喘粗气，死死盯着那倒映。“上帝，看看你，真他妈美极了。”

John的双手在Sherlock高高隆起的腹部上摸了个遍，手指划过已经显现在他肚脐下方的黑色中线，最后一左一右停在Sherlock的腰身两侧，迎合着自己的抽插而托动他。

Sherlock惬意地呻吟，在肚子上大大地打着圈儿按摩，视线始终胶着着镜中的John。John感到性器一抽。

他把Sherlock压在身上，一动不动，牙齿咬住了属于他的omega脖颈那处结合印记。高潮中他眼前一阵发黑，几乎失去意识。

这时他简直太感激Sherlock不肯帮忙装镜子的偷懒之举了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/431434/chapters/1555224

第二十五周。

现今，每当有人对Sherlock的体型评头论足，他就会变得相当烦躁。他的肚子太醒目，即使穿着那高级大衣也能被路人一眼看出。现在人们不是问他有没有怀孕，而是怀孕了多久。不知为何，Sherlock总是无法给予睿智的回击。

不仅如此，还有一组特定人群，每当他们发表该类言论，Sherlock不但听之任之，还觉得很窝心。

“天啦，你看看你！肚子变得好大啊！”

Sherlock骄傲地抚摸着肚皮，瞥见John脸颊飞起的一抹轻红。

John决定现在他最好是去再烧点水泡茶，顺便冷静冷静。当身边除了他们俩以外的人提及Sherlock的大肚子，就会让那个隆起显得更加一目了然——John会觉得仿佛自己又回到第一次看见的时候，只不过是透过别人的双眼。

“说实话Mrs.Hudson，只是三周不见而已。”Sherlock回答道，抓过报纸挡住脸上的奸笑。

“哎我就是那个意思，亲爱的，你还有多久到预产期？肯定不会很长时间了吧。”她说着坐进John的扶手椅里——Sherlock对此毫无怨言。

John端了杯茶给她，然后带着自己的坐上沙发，让Sherlock的双腿搁在自己大腿上。“我想，大概还有11周左右。”他心情极佳，还拍拍Sherlock的肚子。

Sherlock丢下报纸。“看在上帝份上，别把她们吵醒！”

Mrs.Hudson笑嘻嘻地喝了口茶。“她们很折腾？”

John都没找机会嘲笑Sherlock的大惊小怪，就收到恶狠狠的瞪视。他只得举手表示我错了，并决定还是安静地坐着喝这该死的茶算了。

“她们不知疲倦。打滚，踢踏，扭动，戳刺，摇摆——”

John实在忍不住说：“你早餐吃的是词典吗？”

任性地高高撅起嘴，Sherlock吸了口气继续：“——连翻带滚，再踢来踢去，还会打嗝！”

那引起了Mrs.Hudson的注意。“哦！她们打嗝啊，真可爱！”

这可不是Sherlock期待的回应。

“别一副饱受苦难的样子。”John咕哝着，茶杯就在嘴边，他与Mrs.Hudson对视一眼，后者正在忍笑。John便用一种经过试验的可靠方法，将话题转向Mrs.Hudson的假期了。

Sherlock发现John与Mrs.Hudson之间的氛围非常神奇。John是如何这样平凡世俗又无与伦比，还能兴高采烈地和Mrs.Hudson谈论各种无聊琐事并真正乐在其中的呢，Sherlock不知道。大多数情况下，Sherlock会装作不屑参加这样的谈话，陷入自己的思维中，只不过一直偷听而已。

他觉得心里暖洋洋的，但他并不真切地明白那为何物。

在喝了两杯茶，吃了很多饼干（这一方面，指的是Sherlock）之后，Mrs.Hudson从椅子里起身，掏着口袋。“哦哦！我差点忘记，这是你们的信，放在门垫上的。”她温柔地说着拿出几个信封，带着爱怜轻轻放到Sherlock的肚皮上。

“给我才对，我是负责交账单的。”John笑着把杯子放到茶几上。

快速翻了遍信封，Sherlock头也不抬地嘀咕着：“只是想感受一下，显而易见嘛。”然后他把手伸向Mrs.Hudson。“过来这儿。”

“哦！其实你不必……”

“你的腰最近还不错，嗯？”

Mrs.Hudson十分困惑地看了Sherlock一眼，后者忍住了没有翻白眼。“啊啊，对，还不错，我猜想大概是放松身心的作用。为什么这么问？”

“你可能需要弯下腰。”Sherlock先旨声明，拉着Mrs.Hudson的手一起贴在自己的腹部，“有小家伙醒了。”

没过几秒他们的掌心就遭受一记有力的踢蹬，Mrs.Hudson吃惊地大叫起来，John笑了。

“天啊，她真是个强壮的小东西！”她惊叹道，抽回了手。

Sherlock重新拉好T恤。“嗯嗯。想想，有两个呢。”

“我希望你好好照顾Sherlock，John。”

John刚想回答，就被Sherlock握住了手打断了，Sherlock说：“别担心。他会的。照顾得非常之好。”

“哎呀，看看你们这小两口，真甜蜜。”

没人反对这句话。

不久过后Mrs.Hudson就说了再见，John则帮忙把行李箱搬去她的房间。

一回来就见Sherlock撕开一个信封，同时咬牙抽气。

“Sherlock，怎——”

John看着Sherlock，内心却对自己狂吼快去拿个桶。

不过Sherlock所做的只是把信拿近了仔细看，低声道：“你来瞧瞧。”

John松了不经意间屏住的一口气，Sherlock也抬眼望向他。

“有案子找你？”

“好像是的。”Sherlock回答，听起来很无聊的口吻，但表情出卖了他。John无法忍住笑容。

“需要我去拿你的手机过来？”

能够去犯罪现场而不是呆在家里昏昏欲睡翻那些陈年旧案，使得Sherlock激动不已。不过眼下他得先做某件事。

“过一会儿。帮我起来。”

“你要去哪？”

“是我们，John。我们要去卧室。”

——————

“你知道，我可不确定这是——啊！——是个好主意。”

Sherlock抬起埋在John双腿间的脑袋，忿忿地眯起眼。“你觉得让我吸吮你的阴茎是个坏主意？”

是的，特别用那种措辞，就超诡异的！

“我是说不是个好主意！”

Sherlock为John这种绞尽脑汁的诡辩轻轻啧了一声，磨蹭起John的老二头端，自得其乐地哼哼着。

John也乐于欣赏这样慢条斯理的Sherlock，他靠在床头，伸手抚摸Sherlock四面八方乱翘的卷毛。

除了怀孕引起的激情以外，还有很多重要大事是通过性爱来庆祝的。万岁我又可以去看尸体了！也算是一件大事。

“操，感觉真好……”

Sherlock侧躺着，这样就能一边含着John的老二一边把玩他的双球，又不会压得肚子难受。

“接下来慢慢地……”

Sherlock不理他，猛地用鼻子吸气，然后把John含得很深。

他感到自己的头发正在被拉扯，比起被吸得很爽，更像是“注意，注意”。发出响亮的啵一声，他放开John的老二，抬起头。

“Sherlock，听着，你会噎住的，那可——”

“适得其反？”

John抓抓头，发现要在Sherlock的下唇时不时擦过自己老二的情况下交谈真是万难。“对，很对。”

Sherlock挑眉，眼里闪着我让你见识一下的光芒，然后又含住John，愉快地哼哼。

也许要不是John那么煞有介事，Sherlock会不小心噎到的。John反而使之变成一场Sherlock必然会胜利的挑战。

于是过了几分钟John就忍不住挺起臀部。“让我出来。拜托，让我出来。”

Sherlock点点头，这个动作正好让John的老二头部蹭到他的扁桃体，于是高潮到来，炽热的火焰般席卷John的全身。

John还来不及开口表达些什么就被Sherlock抓住手，伸到他的腿间。

——————

 

“果然不出所料！”

John舔舔指腹，将手里的小说慢吞吞地翻过一页，以充分彰显出他非常不愿顺着夏洛克的脾气。“是说，那也不错。我觉得我们生活中‘不出所料’的事实在太少。”

“你给我闭嘴！”

Sherlock口吻中的恶毒令John一惊。他把书往椅子扶手上一放，走过去坐到沙发上，坐在Sherlock身边。

“嗨，好了，冷静下来。”

Sherlock烦躁地尖叫，挥舞着拳头把怒气发泄在旁边的东西上。尤其是John的物品，不断中枪。

“喂喂，别闹了！”John警告道，伸出胳膊搂着Sherlock的肩膀，紧紧贴着他，希望自己的气息能使他冷静。“我们说好的。你别把自己逼得太紧。”

发出一声啜泣，Sherlock转而充满保护欲地抱住了自己的肚皮。

“就这样，亲爱的，冷静冷静。”John安抚他，一边按揉Sherlock的背部。

“你不明白。之前我忍受这没有案子的生活，只是因为身体吃不消。可现在我能够——”

“你就是躲不开这些倒霉事，嗯？”

Sherlock狠狠往沙发背上一靠，当然前提是他知道John一定会扶住他的。“我才不信这个。”

John同情地微笑。“我知道，我知道。”他回答着，在夏洛克额角轻吻一记。“深呼吸，好吗？我们最不愿意看到的事就是小家伙们又开始乱踢。”

因这可能性而瑟缩着，Sherlock顺从了。

“我来给Lestrade发短信，嗯？”

Sherlock一边点头一边快速地呼出一口长气，轻柔地在肚子上画圈按摩。

为了不让Sherlock发疯我甚至愿意突破道德底线去干坏事儿了。拜托，告诉我，有案子。——John

正当Sherlock手脚并用地巴住John打瞌睡时，手机震动起来。John摸索了半天，得以从牛仔裤口袋里把手机摸出来。

靠，有那么糟糕吗？听着，确实有案子，但相信我，交给Sherlock不是个好主意。

Greg因为案子性质太恶劣或太危险而拒绝夏洛克的参与，这一事实令John感到焦虑不安。Sherlock本身有没有界限可言？这一方面Lestrade应该更有发言权，毕竟早在John未曾出现起他就开始请Sherlock帮忙查案了。

有多危险？John打着字，几秒钟后就收到回复。

听好了，案子内容对现在的Sherlock可能不太合适。话说回来，也可能他更加想插一脚。

这句话激起John的好奇心，还有回忆。就在昨天，他读了报纸上一篇文章——毫无疑问Sherlock也读过了——，内容是关于两桩可能有潜在联系的谋杀案，那倒是可以解释为什么Lestrade如此语焉不详。

不是那两名omega被杀的案子吧？

怀孕的omega们，John，还没向公众宣布呢。听着，我会让你来作决定。然后你得把决定告诉我，行吗？

谢天谢地Sherlock给了John片刻安宁，使他能够思考。John斟酌了起来。

——————

John确实斟酌了半天，不过Sherlock无视他的意见。Sherlock已经知道那些案子了——如John所猜测的那样——但他在John与Lestrade面前从来不提起这件事，却让John感觉不佳。

总之，Sherlock大步走出卧室，穿着从衣柜最里层挖出来的新外套，一副神气活现的样子，愉快地准备回到生活常态中。John也不忍心制止他。

当然，与上次两人查案相比，这一回有了些许变动。别人会抽抽鼻子，然后目光集中到Sherlock的肚子上这一点，他们早有预料；不过小心翼翼地伸手要扶Sherlock下出租车？他们可没想到。

John走进停尸房，看见Sally和Anderson凑在手推床边上想要争得上级警官的表扬，尽管后者正热火朝天地讲着电话。

他才掩上门，Sally就猛地转头看向他。“上帝，你闻到没有？有人散发出了那种味道。”

Anderson，一如既往地粗糙，起先他没能意识到John的存在，而是象个小鬼戳果酱一样戳着死者的小腹。“不过气味不是很强烈嘛，不是这尸体吧？”他说着看到了John，点点头算是打招呼。

Lestrade意识到房间里的紧张气氛，迅速地挂掉电话上前与John握手。John努力想跟上话题，但仍能听见Sally与Anderson的小声嘀咕。他紧紧地握起拳头。

“上帝我真不知道有谁会把自己弄成这幅样子，我是绝对不会——”

有一只手轻轻地贴上John的，片刻后又缩了回去。“各位好。”

Sally大大地睁着眼睛，瞳孔迅速扩大，是惊讶与无法控制的兴奋的交织。Anderson转头看着她，明显萎顿起来。

“上帝啊看看他的样子，成熟，醇香，可口……”Sally轻声叹道；Anderson挤出勉强的笑，明明白白的嫉妒写在脸上。

有那么一会儿，没人知道该怎么开口，不过Sherlock本能地开始抚摸肚子，视线因保护欲而锐利明亮。

Lestrade看了笑起来，打破了紧张感，他带着发自内心的怜爱笑容看着Sherlock。“真他妈要命，你看看你！”

“为什么每个人都那样说？为什么我要花时间看我自己？”Sherlock朝John耳朵咕哝道，真心实意地困惑着，随后他也朝Lestrade露出算是微笑的表情。

John勉强微微一笑，但他不会轻易忘记刚才的事，他得纠正这现状。

“有你回来可真好，”Greg笑道，拍拍Sherlock的肩膀，“尽管我还不知道其他人会作何反应。但愿比那两人好点。”他加上一句，朝另外两个人狠狠一瞪。

“你告诉他们了吗？”John问，随后他弯腰捡起Sherlock刚才失手掉落的、实在没法捡起来的放大镜。Anderson窃笑不已，John注意到Sherlock垂下了眼。

他不怎么掩饰地咳嗽了两声，Lestrade立即让那两个——相比较而言——颇为没用的手下走人。

Sally一边走一边还试图与Sherlock产生身体接触，这下John真的忍不住了。他抓着Sherlock，冲Sally的脸低低地咆哮，双手则挡在那隆起的小腹前方。

Sherlock感觉一阵情欲流窜过自己的性器，不过他维持一张扑克脸，还想办法让John也冷静下来。

“靠，真对不起。”Greg致歉着，一边关切地看着走向手推床、目光扫视最新一名受害人的Sherlock。“我没公开，怀孕的事儿。我以为你们想对记者之类保密的。”

Sherlock赞同地轻哼，表示自己先工作，让John和Lestrade去聊。

“那么，”Greg开口说着，同时递给John一杯看起来很糟糕的速溶咖啡，“你们过得怎么样？最近能见你们的机会实在太少了。”

“我知道，不好意思了兄弟。日子过得充满激情啊，你懂的。”

Greg朝他挤挤眼，硬是喝了口咖啡，给自己继续话题的力量。“对对对，我完全明白你的意思。”

“不，不是你想的那样！”

Greg挑眉。他有一个omega太太和两个孩子，对他说谎是毫无意义的。

“好吧，好吧——”John顿了顿，咳嗽两声，引来Sherlock一秒钟的注意。“没错。活像坐过山车——”

“你的意思是，一上去，就不想下来了？”Greg小声说，两人爆笑起来。

Sherlock决定打断他们，因为他不喜欢自己被排除在玩笑话题之外，尽管他很少笑（除非是和John一起的时候）。

“乍一看很像黑市的人干的，”他说，稍稍弯下腰指向受害者的腿间并不适地嘟囔了一声，“怀孕的omega——那些有充足理由不愿生下孩子的omega——将孩子交给了别人，毫无疑问，还指望最后会得到经济补偿。”

明明他们三个应该已经对此免疫，但仍纷纷露出惊恐的表情。

“我的天啊。”John叹息，试图忍下对Sherlock产生的奇怪的保护冲动。

Sherlock吸吸鼻子，从感性世界回到自己的理性领域，继续道：“似乎怀孕者都尽早地做了引产手术，很有可能是减少金钱支出。”

“为——”

“她死于感染，对吗？”

“对。”Greg回答，肩膀垂了下来。他都忘记Sherlock的聪明才智会如何打击他的职业自信了。

“你要寻找的人受过一定的医学教育。或者他们曾是专业医学工作者，但已经被吊销了执照。”

John走到手推床旁边，被眼前的景象刺到了。omega不该遭受这样的折磨。

“所以，婴儿被尽早地取出，但怀孕者却得不到后续照料？”

“你觉得会有人活下来吗？”

Sherlock抬头，弯起嘴角给了John一个赞许的笑。“就指望还有了。”他将视线从John脸上移开，伸手抚摸着开始不安分的肚皮。“Lestrade，去查一下周围最近曾患有胎膜炎以及产后出血的Omega。”

“这就去。”Greg应声道，很高兴案子取得了进展。

“我们回家了。我很饿。”Sherlock弯腰在John耳边说，“那方面的饿。”

Greg心领神会。他带着两人走出停尸房，简短地道了别，并在Sherlock不耐地扭动时拼命忍笑。

一出门John就朝最近的出租车扬招点走去，但Sherlock却抓住他的手，把他硬拉到大楼旁边的一条小巷子里。远处是巴兹医院员工的吸烟点，有实习医生走来走去。

对于眼下这一状况，John以为Sherlock是对别的方面的事有兴趣。他以为他们是来调查的。但他没想到自己被抓着衬衫领子，被推进一个小小的凹陷角落，被吻得天昏地暗。

“Sherlock，搞什——”

这时Sherlock扭起腰，把肚子紧紧贴在John的下身。John无意识地呻吟起来。

Sherlock又吻住他，先是吸吮他的下唇，然后伸进舌头。

“上帝，John，当你对付那个，那个婊子的时候，”Sherlock边吻边火热地喘息，忍着呜咽让John的手伸进衬衫，抚摸腹部滚烫的皮肤，“我得和你出来，我得和你干一场。”

“没问题，”John安慰他，一手来到Sherlock的后颈，把两人的额头靠在一块儿。“你想要什么，嗯？”

“你，只要你。”

John改变了两人的位置，让Sherlock好靠在墙上，然后他吻着Sherlock的锁骨，还有那下颌的尖锐线条。

“你抓住我的样子和……唔嗯……那个女的走掉以后你看着我的样子，John，”Sherlock将嘴唇贴向John的耳朵，低语道，“宝宝们都开始很用力地踢起来了……”

“操，真的？”

Sherlock情动地低吟，将腹部迎上John迫不及待的双手。“很用力很用力，John。每次她们的爹地发脾气，她们就会乱踢。”

John脚下有点不稳，他顺了好几口气。“上帝，我爱你。”他靠近过来亲吻Sherlock，眼睛闭上了。

正当Sherlock也要这么做时，眼角的余光却瞥见一个影子。John的名字哽在喉咙里，他本能地抬手挡住自己的肚子。什么都还没来得及干，就传来了John的后脑遭受猛击的声音。

恋人瘫软倒地，不动了。没有出血，地上没有血。Sherlock颤抖着深呼吸。

一个灭火器落在John脚边。“天啊，有人看起来要生了。”

Sherlock往角落里缩，大脑里一个声音在尖叫：愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢！

穿着实习生制服的男人朝他走近了。当Sherlock因强烈的烟味和漂白剂味道作呕时他还笑出来。

“好了，现在，冷静。让我来处理你身上的小毛病。”

Sherlock朝他啐了一口。“那不是毛病。”

男人伸手进口袋。“是啊，”他假笑，嘴角抽搐，“而且也不小噢。”他赤裸裸地盯着Sherlock的肚子。

从口袋里他亮出一把小刀。然后他把手伸进另一个口袋。Sherlock已经知道他会掏出什么了。一根自行车钢丝。

男人把两样东西给Sherlock看。“选吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/431434/chapters/2005921

（继续）第二十五周。

“我认为你心里清楚，Sherlock。”John宣布道，使得Sherlock得拼命动起脑筋来跟他唇枪舌剑。“我认为你心里很清楚这是怎么回事，但你不告诉我。”

睫毛因后腰的异样感觉而扑扇着，Sherlock不愿中止两人的对视，他轻咳了一声说：“那有什么关系？”口吻中的烦躁感，比起John的逼问，更多的是来自于背后蔓延到腰的刺痛。“救护车要来了，肯定会有人知道这是怎么回事的。”

“听着，”John不让步，捡起Sherlock脚边空空的注射器，紧握在手里，握得拳头都发颤，“你，你的演技还真他妈的好啊，嗯？”他顿了顿，牵强地笑出声，Sherlock在他的紧逼下心神不宁。

“啊啊，看在上帝的份上——”

“或许你可以用那套胡说八道说服其他每一个人，”John继续着，中途深呼吸了一次，然后伸手抚上Sherlock光裸的脚踝不让他走神，“但那不包括我。请不要骗我，不要把我象个傻瓜似地对待，Sherlock，求你。”

忍耐着痛感的Sherlock低头看向腹部。那个部位正在衬衫下起伏，紧缩。胎儿们在动弹，在挥舞着四肢抗拒着。

“你很痛，”John以沉着冷静的专业性口吻说，“让我帮助你，让我——”

Sherlock呜咽一声，双手放在高高隆起的肚子上，手掌贴合的皮肤牵拉着，底下是胎儿不断地挣扎。John看见自己的名字凝在Sherlock的唇边，John看见他的呼吸突然变浅。

他还来不及握住Sherlock的手，后者就狠狠地仰起头，在剧烈的痛楚下尖叫。John感到无助，他只能捧着Sherlock的肚子，感受指尖下那紧绷、拉伸的皮肤。

“上帝，是不是——你是不是——？”

Sherlock咬牙嘤咛，却连声音都发不出来就瘫软在墙上，呼吸浅快地汲取着氧气。

“操，Sherlock，振作一点，会没事的。”John安抚着他，亲吻他被汗浸湿的额头。

“John，”Sherlock含糊地在喘息间隔中说，“时间到了。”

“什么？不，别说那种话——”

Sherlock抓住John的手腕。尽管镇静剂已经起了作用他还是抓得很用力。“都不对劲，”他带着哭音说，然后放开John，转而保护般地抱住肚子，“我无法思考。”

John的视线模糊了。他隐约感觉到Sherlock的脚趾弯曲，深深地嵌进自己的大腿肉里。John无比专注地望着Sherlock起伏的胸口。

含着泪水，无法聚焦的视线慢慢地落到蹲在跟前的John的身上。Sherlock啜泣一声。

“亲爱的，”John说，握紧他抱住肚子的手，“会没事的，要记得呼吸。”

Sherlock抬头，John不得不扶住他，不让他的脑袋磕在后面的砖墙上。Sherlock只能发出模糊的，近似“好痛”的呻吟。

——————

John所知道的又是哪些情况呢？从头说起的话，他就只知道他的脑袋痛得要命。谢天谢地这一方面的诱因无需Sherlock来推理。John在硬梆梆的地面上醒转，瞄到一个灭火器的底，和自己的血打了个照面。

John咬了咬牙给Mycroft打电话，后者已经掌握了情况并且通知Lestrade，不过并没有为John叫救护车。因为他知道John会立即去寻找Sherlock，绝不可能耽搁一分一秒。他的想法正确无比，尽管看似Mycroft对他一点儿也不在意，John却毫无不快之感。

一分钟后John已经坐进一辆出租车后座赶往Barbican附近某个废弃办公楼，手无寸铁。这么一块地皮荒废着本来就是件诡异的事，Sherlock肯定也想得到这儿。

Sherlock。

出租车司机从后视镜里看他。“你还好吗伙计？刚出院？”

要是不想发出悲鸣最好什么话也别说，这么想着，John攥紧拳头。车刚一停下他就丢了张十镑的钞票过去，跳下来在石子路上狂奔。

正如John所预料。每跑一步他都会在地砖的灰尘与污垢上留下脚印。吱嘎作响的水管，胡乱放置的桶，水银灯的光线更显得这块地方阴森无比。

不管大楼里有没有人，John幸运地一个也没撞见。为了寻找Sherlock他几乎把大楼跑了个遍，不过似乎犯人藏匿得很好，也或许是他们为了避免追捕而已经逃跑。

他没有遇到任何omega，也没遇到其他人，有些破损的桌子在角落积灰，还有些医疗用具被丢在一旁。

最终他来到一条长廊，两边是几扇玻璃门，通往不同的房间。门上的磨砂玻璃贴有标签，原本用于标记不同部门，此刻或许已被犯人用来监视“患者”了吧。

John一路向前走，心中的恐惧得到证实：那些房间已经被用作监禁。有几间的角落塞着污糟糟的床垫，暗沉的白色被单团在一旁。还有些房间里有肮脏的餐盘和一盆浑浊的水。

不知究竟因为精疲力尽还是不愿认输，在John冲进他所在的房间，跪倒在他面前把脸埋进他的颈窝时，Sherlock始终一声不吭。

——————

John跪在Sherlock腿间，两人额头靠在一起。“痛了多久？”

“大约在你到达的前二十分钟开始。但，”Sherlock咬牙抽气，掌心感受一记格外有力的踢蹬，“我没想到会这么快起效，这不——”他停下喘了口气，“不符合循证医学——”

“好的，好的，现在别说话了，别费力。”John说着把粘在Sherlock额头的发丝拨开，“什么药？催产的？”

“差不多。”

John用了全部的自制力才没有破口大骂着对墙壁来一脚。他知道Sherlock正看着他，等他失态。深呼吸着，John脱下毛衣卷成枕头，尽量想让Sherlock舒服点儿。

有那么几分钟，他没有打搅Sherlock，自己也想冷静。救护车很快会到，什么事都不会发生。一切都会好的。John的专业知识加上乐观精神是强心剂。眼下，他只会尽力而为。

“你的手表还能用吗？我的，呃，坏了。”John说，指指自己之前被打晕时砸在地上无力回天的手表。Sherlock伸出手臂，John还在说：“我们要计数你的宫缩，你知不知道已经过了多少时间——”

“你的头。”

“——我的什么？”John反问，“哦，对对对，”摸到额角的伤口才让他意识到疼痛。脑袋上的伤口和现在有什么可比性？John看了看时间，然后从口袋掏出手机查看Greg有无消息。“是啊，不骗你，痛死了。”他弱弱地笑了笑，承认道，“不过别担心我了，你怎么样？”

Sherlock试图微笑，但下腹一抽。他睁大眼睛。“呜——”

“怎么了？”

“——我猜想是有个女孩儿想翻身。”皮肤在手掌下起伏着，肚子随胎儿的动作而绞紧，她们的手脚被困在子宫这么狭小的空间，还试图左右开弓。“唔嗯，难受极了。她的头，呜呜，John！”

John伸过手叠上Sherlock的，并在对方允许下，轻轻按压绷紧的皮肤。绝对没错，一个小家伙，头朝下躺在Sherlock肚子里。

“我是不想说得太夸张，不过，我觉得我能摸到她。她在往下沉，啊啊。”

“另一个呢？”

咬着牙呻吟不已，Sherlock感受到侧腹的压力，还有往后腰蔓延的痛。

John握住Sherlock的手，即使被他揪得发痛也极力不流露出来。“把注意力集中到我身上，亲爱的，深呼吸几次。”他说；另一手平放在Sherlock的小腹试图安抚里面动个不停的胎儿。“你有往下推的感觉？”

“更像是，”Sherlock一开口就有一阵宫缩袭来，随着小腹和腿间的收缩感他带着哭音说：“有压力——啊啊！——”

“破水了？”

Sherlock摇头，在一波波的疼痛间喘息。他隐约感到John正温柔地抚摸他的肚子。他极力专注于这份感觉，让它带领自己度过这一切。

“那还算好消息，亲爱的，真的非常好。”他听见John贴着他的脸颊低语道，随后有嘴唇亲吻他滚烫的皮肤。等到痛楚犹如波浪退回海里那样暂时平歇，John又开口：“啊啊，我可怜的女儿们。”

John解开他几颗衬衫扣子，刚好伸手进去贴在Sherlock的肚皮上，皮肤绷得很紧，有一层累出来的薄汗。不知小手还是小脚往外一蹬，使Sherlock也因胎儿的烦躁而受罪。

“现在休息一会儿，我知道你们也害怕。”John悄声说着，弯腰在一处底下绝对有一只小手的部位亲吻。“一切都会没事的，我还会连带爹地一起照顾好。”

一边继续抚摸Sherlock的肚子，John的另一只手向上把爱人的衬衫解开，露出结合时留下的咬痕。他在那微凸的皮肤表面轻柔地吻着。Sherlock转过脸，卷发擦过John的脸颊。

John开始舔那个咬痕了。一开始很温柔——不知道是否会有作用——很快他就开始大幅地舔起那道疤痕来，并极力贴紧Sherlock，提供气息和温暖给他。

效果卓越；片刻后，Sherlock发出一声近似满足的叹息，闭上眼睛享受这短暂的安宁。John也沉浸在Sherlock甫一被触碰结合处就开始大量散发的气息中。

无意识地，John愈来愈少地闻到爱人示警般的辛辣气息。“她们终于乖乖地了，嗯？”他问，在Sherlock腹部顶端安抚性地一拍。

“基本上吧。”Sherlock叹道，但John却注意到他的腿抽了抽，张开些许。甚至仿佛他在Sherlock之前就明白过来了似地。“啊啊啊另一个，上帝啊……”

无声地咒骂着John把Sherlock的脑袋按到自己肩膀。他感觉那温热的呼吸穿透了T恤，为了转移疼痛的注意力Sherlock不得不用牙齿咬住他的身体。

当疼痛到达顶峰时有一只手安慰地揉起他的背脊。Sherlock紧闭着眼，痛得透不过气。“John快让她们停下！”

“振作点亲爱的，那也不是她们的错。坚强起来。”John恳求着。Sherlock啜泣一声搂住John的脖子寻求支持。收缩的痛感缓解了。“就那样，亲爱的，就那样。”

“我还没准备好，”John的手因Sherlock的话语而僵住了，“女儿们也没准备好。我他妈该怎么办？”Sherlock贴着John的脖子哽咽，睫毛擦过John的皮肤，是湿的。

“尽量，放松。不会有事。我不会让任何事发生。”

正当John拥住爱人开始慢慢摇晃的时候，蓝色警灯穿透木栅栏窗户落在他们头上。一扇门被踢开，脚步声蜂涌而来愈跑愈近。John想大喊，想昭示自己的存在，但他也知道应该由Greg寻找到他们。John过去曾喜欢这么做。

即使现在这个状态下Sherlock也仍能判断Greg的位置以及随身是哪些警员，有多少是医疗队的。他的思绪无法停止，身体也是。

John把他抱得很紧，支撑着他。“就好了，亲爱的，就好了。”他说，把两人的额头靠在一起。“我觉得应该已经能够说，你不是，呃，那些受害者之一了。”John暗示地动动眉毛，极力想表现得振作。

Sherlock退开一点儿，然后把脸埋在John的颈窝里。“我能肯定，我现在没什么心情让你把老二插进我的屁股里。所以，没错，我倾向于同意你的说法。”他哼哼着，外面长廊的脚步声使得他蓦地抬起头。

几秒钟后，一把Glock17手枪的枪口出现在视野里。

“可能你得把枪放下，帮我们一把。”John扭头喊道。

Lestrade出现了，手枪立刻回到腰带里，他也马上蹲到Sherlock旁边，拂去他额头粘哒哒的刘海。“小蠢蛋，”他柔声说着在Sherlock的背上打着圈按摩，“你又跑到哪里去，干了什么傻事啊？”

有一刻，Sherlock露出虚弱的微笑，两人就那样呆呆地互相凝视着。一个动人的场景。John有种感觉，在许多年前，当自己还在阿富汗的战场上，眼前的两人曾经也经历过一模一样的情境。

“能给你安慰的，”Sherlock轻喘着，后背一阵抽搐令他皱眉，“就是这一次可不是我推的注射器。”说完，他朝针筒撇撇头。

Lestrade的嘴角上扬，一个微乎其微的笑。“当然不是你啦。”他抬头向John了然地致意，“好了，有什么要告诉我的？”

清清嗓子，John开口：“药物是某种类似催产素的东西，但起效太快，它……”John的声音有点破碎，Greg捏捏他的肩。“它没有经过医疗用药的审批；犯罪团伙中肯定有人懂得相关知识。其他方面作用尚不明确。宫缩，大概是每八分钟一次吧，该死的，该死的！”他视线模糊说不下去了。Sherlock转过脸，在他肩膀上亲吻。

　　“好了，知道了。别担心。我们有医疗救护人员正赶来——”

　 “底楼，朝北的走廊。”Sherlock低声说着，精疲力尽地闭上眼。

John亲吻他的头顶，把他抱紧了一点儿。“你别再说话，尽量休息。”

“那是你现在最需遵照的行为准则。”Lestrade附和道，却在看见Sherlock的鼻子敏锐地抽抽时敛起笑容。“不要紧张，是Sally在守门。只有beta能进入，我保证。”他注意到Sherlock缓慢地前后动了动腰，艰难地呼出一口气。“要我和John换一下吗？”

Sherlock觉得自己肯定会发出令人感到羞耻的声音，所以他只能拼命点头。当下一阵宫缩袭来，他的骨头都开始咔咔作响，但他仍坚持运动着。

John慢慢地从Sherlock的钳制里退却，让他四肢着地伏在地上。Sherlock垂下头，全部的注意力都集中在随着收缩而起伏的腹部。如果当事人不是自己，他一定觉得这样很滑稽。他意识到自己正在发出某种奇怪的声音，像是牛棚里的母牛般的声音，他恨不得命令自己停止。

Lestrade跪在他面前上下抚摸他的胳膊，Sherlock绷得太紧，两条手臂都在发抖。“放松，Sherlock，你很好，呼吸。”

“呜呜呜呜……”

“快好了亲爱的，快过去了。”John安抚着，忍耐着喉咙里的酸楚，“快过去了。”

“啊啊啊天啊让它停止吧，”Sherlock喘息，伸过一只手摸肚子，“求求你，求求你……”

抽搐一下子又停止了。剧痛暂缓，只有深入骨髓的钝痛与腿间不肯停歇的冲力。Lestrade捧住他的下巴，把他的头抬起一点儿。“想躺下吗？”

Sherlock不记得自己回答了什么，但有人在他双臂失去支撑力气的瞬间扶持住他。再也无力动弹，Sherlock在Lestrade和John的帮助下侧躺下来，头枕在Lestrade的大腿上。

他松了口气，伸出手。

“该死，又来了？”

Sherlock以不具平常威严的姿态把John挥开，几乎同时，两名医疗队员冲进房间。即使那两人都是beta，John也立即回到Sherlock身边，握住他的手，在他的唇上留下吻。

“嗯哼。这个吻是给我的，还是给别人看的？”当John帮助他躺上担架时，Sherlock在John耳边嘀咕道。他朝John怀里蹭的时候那两个医疗队员互相望了一眼，这个动作被John捕捉到了。

“别在意我们，继续啊，”一名救护员说，倒数三声，和同事一起提起担架，“不管怎样能帮到他就好，不是吗？”

“嗯，对对对。谢谢。”John尴尬地道谢完毕，变身为医生状态，这样的他奇怪地令Sherlock感到安心无比。

——————

汗水刺痛他的眼睛。灯光让他脑袋发涨。有人在走廊里一路呻吟，也许正是他自己吧，也许，那呻吟只是幻听。

“来吧，没关系。”

“不行。”他含混地说着，艰难的呼吸使腹部上下起伏，“我会弄痛你。”

John看着他，睁大了眼睛，带着恳求。“我不在乎。仅仅这样旁观着我就很痛。来吧，没关系的。”

立刻，就有指甲嵌进他的手臂，刺破皮肤。John咬紧牙关，忍受着。“对，就这样，亲爱的，就这样。”他在Sherlock耳边呢喃，“我爱你，我真的，真的——”

“John。”

“什么？”

Sherlock转过头。John只能看见他的双眼，太疲惫，充血而无神的双眼。疼痛似乎将他的意识越带越远。

“告诉我——”Sherlock停下喘了口气，“告诉我一切都会好的。不——别那样。我不管你的专业知识会做出什么否定的判断。就那样告诉我——”

“Sherlock。”

“就那样告诉我。”Sherlock贴着John的嘴唇，呼吸，颤抖地伸出手抚摸他的脸，“求你。”

John挣扎了片刻。药物已经在Sherlock身上完全发挥起作用。John这才意识到两人对这件事的抗拒。但，放弃抗拒全然接受它，又是另一件根本不同的事。

有个护士进入房间，说了些意料之中的冷冰冰又专业的话。Sherlock瑟缩着，在对方撩起他的病衣检查胎位时把脸藏进John的肩膀。John与护士对上视线，无声地传递了某种讯息。

他靠在床上，双手拥住Sherlock的脑袋。

“没事的，Sherlock，一切都会好的。”

——————————

第二十六周。

“别再查案。”

“同意。”

“我说的是——噢！”

“可能……我们不该在你费劲把我拉上楼时，进行这样的交谈？”

猛地一点头，John调整了一下扶持Sherlock的手势，三二一地把他往上抬。等两个人都到达公寓里，Sherlock已经靠在门边笑得浑身乱抖，不得不抱住肚子借力；而John也带着大笑过后的，交织着释然与轻松的眼泪。

Sherlock还在笑个不停，John抓住他的衬衣领子，把他拉过来样子相当不雅观地狠狠一吻。通常这时候Sherlock就会入侵John的个人领域，把他推到墙上去之类的，但现在两人之间还有别的东西，是件非常非常珍贵，珍贵得令人感到不可思议的东西。所以等到这个吻结束，他们都有点儿气喘，手指也交缠在一起，放在Sherlock隆起的肚皮上。

最后，John转身往厨房走，去忙着泡茶。“听着，刚才……很抱歉。我实在太习以为常，容易跟你为那类事情吵架。”他弱弱地承认道。

Sherlock慢慢地坐到沙发上，舒舒服服地伸展着手脚，把靠枕塞在身体四周。“是时候面对现实了。这份工作对身体的要求太超出我的范围。另外我也不能——”

Sherlock不动了，John也倒茶到一半回头看着他。“我不能再冒这样的险。”Sherlock坦白地说，扶着肚子往沙发里蹭。“Lestrade说他会给我带旧案子，让我不至于脑袋迟钝。”他毫不掩饰自己受到冒犯的事实。

为了安抚他，John带了一碟小饼干和一壶不含咖啡因的茶过来。Sherlock是装作兴趣缺缺的样子，不过John知道只要自己一回头他就会马上把饼干消灭掉。给他一个机会就好了。Sherlock的视线可一直越过那用来装腔作势的报纸，充满渴望地盯着呢。

“好啦，”John说，脚跟使劲转了个身，不自在地一合掌。“我去洗澡了。闻起来跟锅炉房似地。”

灰绿色双眼从一团蛋黄酱移到他身上。“没错。”

“可不是嘛，我又不象你，有两个趾高气扬的beta护士服侍着在床上清洗过。”John眨巴着眼睛回答。

“噢那个感觉太糟，他们把我洗了个遍。包括我身上所有的小洞。”

John哼哼着朝浴室走。“别来这套，小骚货。”

“那水冰冰凉的。我的乳头都硬起来了。感觉自己象个傻瓜。”

“是啊，有时候是这样啦，不是吗？”John在浴室里回话，开始费劲地调试水温。

“哪个？乳头硬硬的？还是感觉象个傻瓜？”Sherlock和着水流声喊道，“John？”

John从头上脱下毛衣，然后开始解皮带。“后面那个，傻瓜。”他忍住了不对Sherlock的乳头做出任何评论。才刚从医院回来，不管是Sherlock还是John的医生本能，都应该知道不该提那方面的事。

Sherlock飞快地瞟了浴室一眼，正巧John一脚蹬掉短裤走进淋浴里。Sherlock从盘子里拿起一块饼干，以一种绝大部分是针对着John的凶暴态度，将其拆吃入腹。

等几分钟后John踩着拖鞋回到厨房，Sherlock已经不见人影。不过沙发以及地板上的饼干屑则昭示着他是狼吞虎咽解决掉最后几块饼干，然后再以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃的速度蹦进卧室的。John忍不住笑了，开始烧上水。

公寓里时常如此诡秘地宁静，John时常弄出很多声响，诸如翻找碗柜或者开门关门，以防自己神经衰弱。这已经成为一种习惯。

当然，Sherlock立即就开始挖掘John这一新的人格特点。他象一只跳蚤似地往John身上钻，把他全部的秘密都吸了出来。

而John所体会到的则是数次程度不一，理由荒谬的来自Sherlock的赌气，他很快明白这一切都仅仅是想测试自己的反应而已。不幸，这个弄出声响的习惯，使他非常不容易躲避某人的偷袭。尤其在泡茶期间。

有个坚韧而温暖的东西顶在他的后腰。John不愿意本能地把屁股往后拱，但他同样不愿意转身用茶杯K它。

John心中抱有一份怀疑。“它是，”他深呼吸，试图避免听起来象个来自上世纪的惊慌失措的女仆，“是我猜想的那个东西吗？”

“如果你指的它，是我那膨胀的子宫的话，恭喜你答对了。”

被John握着的茶杯抖了抖。“你确定这是个好主意？”

Sherlock双手搭在John的肩膀上，拇指轻柔地打转。“不用问护士我就能确定了。除了这个以外，我都没什么兴趣。”

“上帝，我也这么觉得。”

“护士们说——恕我直接引用——‘任何与你的alpha进行的亲密行为，都非常有益于在产前增强你们的结合度，尤其是这么大的伤害过后。只要那行为别过于……激烈。”Sherlock这么背诵着，并在句末化为软语呢喃。

“呵，你背得很熟？”

“那时候我屁股里正插着一根戴着手套的手指。绝对忘不了。”Sherlock饱受委屈地叹息，“另外，我也有别的要给你看——噢！”

John想转过头，但一只手牢牢地按着他，让他只能面朝墙壁。

“宝宝们闹个不停。”Sherlock说着，叹气，手从John的脖子滑到腰。他一边温声细语地咕哝一边感受胎动。当他把肚子贴上John的背，他家alpha立即震惊地倒吸一口气。

“上帝，那是不是——”

“一记飞踢？嗯哼，没错。”

“让我看，操，求你让我看看。”

“好嘛好嘛。”

John转过身，视线落在Sherlock那刚刚经过沐浴，仍然湿润莹亮的肚子上。他的掌心贴上那皮肤，立即感受底下的涌动。现在几乎都能看见了，一只小脚或者手肘朝他打过来。Sherlock因为某个非常有力的踢蹬而呻吟起来。

“啊啊，瞧你们可怜的爹地，你们长得真是大啊。”

“能否请你施以援手？”

“你还知道客气！”John向他飞了一眼，很快又把注意力集中在眼前的肚子上。不过，等等，Sherlock在……害羞？

一手按住后腰，Sherlock缓步踱回起居室，坐到沙发上。John能听见他极力撑起身体想靠在沙发背上时发出的不适呻吟。

“怎么了？”

Sherlock什么话也不说，只是慢吞吞地用手度量那十分可观的腰围。他稍微拨了一下长裤的扣子就把它解开了，大肚子沉甸甸地落在他等待的双手中。John看见布料勒进Sherlock的腰，留下的红痕。

“看起来爹地的肚子在医院里又大了不少，嗯？”Sherlock自言自语道，双手垫在身下托起肚子，让它看起来尺寸更惊人。“你们再长得这么快，爹地就要不能下床了。”

John踮着脚走近，靠在玻璃门板上，着迷地看着。他的老二在Sherlock把视线移到他身上上下扫视时跳了一跳，不过很快胎儿又夺回了Sherlock的注意力。

“是呀，爸爸要在床上喂我们，对不对？然后你们会让爹地的肚子越来越大，直到爹地象个求操的妓女一样整天把腿张得开开地……”

Sherlock闭上嘴把长裤和内裤都踢掉。John几乎想跳上前去帮他脱，不过总觉得那样做就会破坏气氛了，何况，神啊，他的老二硬度和心跳成正比攀升。Sherlock的性器则是一根粉嫩的肉色，躲在大腿内侧，被肚子遮掩着。如果John歪头去看的话还能看见他肚子底下已经被蹭得湿滑发亮。

一根拇指围着Sherlock的肚脐转圈，挑逗着那处敏感又紧绷的皮肤。他低下头，悄声道：“我们要不要告诉爸爸，医院里发生了什么，嗯？要不要呢？”听到拉拉链的声音，Sherlock眼睛转了转，笑得得意。“我们要不要告诉他超声的事？那个技术员还不得不叫来她的上级，好确认你们俩是不是还有一个小弟弟或者小妹妹躲在里边？”

John不得不咬住自己的拳头。他的另一只手胡乱扯着裤子纽扣，让下面不要裹得那么紧了；而Sherlock仰头靠在沙发上，细语呢喃，肚子动来动去。

“嗯嗯，没错，爹地和爸爸知道你们长得很大啦。可是，老天呀，当那个护士说爹地将是她所见的肚子最大的omega时，当她说你们俩要把爹地弄得无法行动……”这时Sherlock抬起头，存心以John最喜欢的方式，透过睫毛望着他。他的手没有离开肚子，甚至没摸自己的腿间，“你们的爸爸是个很坏的家伙。爸爸才是爹地变成这样的罪魁祸首，不是吗？因为他，爹地走到哪儿都要被人看，因为每个人都知道是谁把你们种进爹地的肚子里的。因为他，害得爹地要在你们用力乱踢的时候把腿死死地并拢……”

John冲上前，扑到Sherlock身上，裤子和内裤加上皮带扑通落地。觉察到这一点的Sherlock慢慢躺到沙发上，更……方便的体位。现在他已经可以直直地看着John那贴在他肚子上勃发抽动的老二了。

有一双手来到Sherlock的膝盖下，把他的腿打开。Sherlock肌肉酸痛，忍不住呻吟起来，不过还是伸手到膝盖——手指擦过John的——帮对方一起掰开自己的腿，抬到肚子两边。

“告诉我你可以做，”John在他耳边喘气，为了对准，腰弯得真是困难，“操，告诉我你还可以做。”

“可以，你就快干进来——啊啊啊！”

John插进他体内，力道大得足够感受Sherlock的臀部撞击John的大腿根。上帝啊，感觉太爽了。当John开始慢慢地挺腰，摇晃，Sherlock舒服得几乎弓起身体，高高地仰着头，呼吸急促地对着空气大喊“啊啊天啊，真棒——”。John只有全部插入并且非常辛苦地弯下腰才能再度与他额头相触，不过John很愿意那样做。

做了一会儿，Sherlock抬起一只手，呼唤着John的名字让他别再盯着自己的肚子了——并且开始玩弄自己一边挺立的乳头。

John咬了一下牙齿，忍住背脊突然上窜的强烈电流。“上帝，你真他妈是个骚透了的婊子。”他低吼道，看见Sherlock的眼睛睁大了，呼吸也哽住。“噢？爹地喜欢听见这种话？”

Sherlock试图一边来回迎合John的老二一边点头，但最后只能仰着脸，发出无助的啜泣，被John在脖子上狠狠舔了一口。

“耶，爸爸要报复啦。因为爹地是个非常，淘气的，家伙。”John粗声说着，同时非常有力地干了他几下。

“是的，是的是的是的——”Sherlock叫个不停，然后他觉得自己这样太傻，只好咬住嘴唇把尖叫降为哼哼唧唧的哀求。

“爹地知道爸爸喜欢他这样，肚子大大的，怀着爸爸的孩子，对不对？”

Sherlock龇牙咧嘴地伸直了腿，让脚趾可以在John的腰上挠痒。John深入他，侵犯他的口腔，警告性地蹂躏他的嘴唇。

“你觉得我能插到那里面去吗？这个体位？”John轻声问。他们之前就已经试过几次，不过从没成功。“我想进到最深，完完整整地占有你。你应该已经准备好了，是不是？”

“老天，是的，求你……”

“那么我对准时告诉我一声。”

他们笨手笨脚地扭动和探寻了几分钟，不过反正John还是把Sherlock填得满满地，所以他们还是一样地爽。

然后，Sherlock突然发出一声古怪的低吟，手指嵌入John的肩膀。“那里，对就是那里。”

John终于放开Sherlock一条腿，抓住沙发靠背权当支撑。他往里插，两人嘴唇贴合着，喘息着。那感觉……微妙地不同。John只能插进少许几公分，但与Sherlock的小穴感觉绝对是不一样的。

“我的那里是什么感觉？”Sherlock小声问，伸长胳膊抓住John撑在沙发背上的手。

John一边调整体位一边嘟囔。“天啊，感觉象……小屄。”

“老天，”Sherlock重重地咽口水，“再说一次，那个字。”

“小屄。”

Sherlock把另一只手插进John的发间轻轻拨弄着。“天啊，把我操射。”

John稍微后退，让性器滑出Sherlock的子宫口，然后加快速度抽插起来，感谢Sherlock变得丰满的屁股，顶着他的腰作为缓冲。

“来吧……”John呻吟道，不知道这话到底是对Sherlock还是他自己说的。

Sherlock垂下一条腿，随即伸手抚慰自己的腿间。“爹地要到了，爹地快要到了，啊、啊啊……”

紧跟着他，John最后深深插入了一下就高潮了，迷迷糊糊地，他意识到Sherlock不得不把性器前端对准别处，才能喷射出来。


End file.
